Yes, I am Insane, Thanks for Asking
by Kana-Of-Monsea
Summary: Why did I have to end up coming here during the Frieza saga! ANYTHING BUT THAT! stupid tranny alien... anyway, read because it's really good! Everyone together now... DBZ CAST: YEAH! my oc, Malene TrunksXOC IMPORTANT UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**WOOT! Ok, so this is a new story i'm starting up because of my new found fascination for Dragonball Z. I would like to inform you all that, yes, I am still going to continue my other story, it's just on hiatus right now because I can't find the stupid book that it was written in, and I really DO NOT feel like making all 27 chapters over again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own dbz in any way, shape, or form... because Akira Toriyama "apparently" doesn't wanna be my friend anymore...boohoo...**

Ok, I have some serious issues with my brain. First off, my mom walked into my room asking me who I was talking to. That's a problem because no one was in my room; I was talking to my television. It's not my fault I have no social life! Besides, the closest I'm over going to get to talking to any of the dbz characters is going to an anime con and speaking to their voice actors. Or at least, that's what I had thought. Second off, at the moment I was floating in mid-air. Last time I checked, humans couldn't fly! And finally, everything looked animated... doesn't that just _scream_ crazy? There is NO possible way that I was in any way sane.

Well time to put into action the things not to do when flying and or floating.

1. FALL (pretty obvious...)

like a maniac

out your iPod and listen to Hey Hey by Superchick

Nobody can tell me I'm not crazy. Why? because I did all of these things. I don't even know why that last one was on the list, but I might as well fall doing something I love. Plus that way I wouldn't hear myself screaming for my life. I listened to the music that is, until the headphones fell out... and I dropped my iPod. Great. Just _great_. I screamed at the top of my lungs until I felt that I had actually been caught by something. I looked up and it was... Gohan?

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked. I couldn't speak. Well, what would you have done if the cute little boy from your favorite anime caught you falling from the sky? I'll tell you, NOTHING! So that's what I did; nothing. I just stared at him in awe. "Uh, hello...?" All well, I'll just talk. "Um...uh...I think so... OH MY GOD! WHERE'S MY IPOD!" _Smooth... smooth... if you wanna call completely off subject smooth... _I frantically looked around for my iPod while we lowered to the ground. When he let go, I was off. Looking behind rocks, thin tree's...wait...thin tree's? Like those ones on Namek? Oh damn, we were on Namek, and that could only mean one thing... this was the Frieza saga! AAAAHHHHH! I don't wanna get my ass kicked by a crazy tranny alien freak! This isn't fair!

"Gohan! GOHAN!" I heard someone yell. Krillen. It had to be. No one else has that shrill voice.

"Yeah Krillen, I'm over here!" Gohan called back. Just a few seconds later, Krillen came out from behind a rock. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" He replied, obviously filled with relief. "We have to hurry and make the wish before Frieza gets here! Come... hey? Who's that you got there, Gohan?" Krillen asked him. At the moment the only thing I could think of was the fact that I showed up in the right place, but at a totally WRONG time. "I don't know who she is, she just fell from the sky." Gohan walked over to me. "So who are you?" he asked. I stood straight up like I was talking to some high-and-mighty military sergeant. "My name is...Malene." He smiled that adorable little kid smile, and walked me over to Krillen. "This is Krillen, and my name is Gohan. Nice to meet you." I blushed slightly and said a quick hello to both of them, then we walked to frieza's ship and sat down for a minute to talk.

"So what planet are you from? You look like your from earth." Asked Krillen. _Ok, chill out just make something up! You'll get through!_ I thought. "Um, I'm from a planet called, eh, Luma." _Good going, loser! You made a planet that sounds like it's some kind of HIV prevention pill! _I smiled lightly while mentally scolding myself for the idiotic solution for a planet. "It got blown up by Frieza and his goons. I our kind can see the future, so I know all of you, including future family members." _Hehehe... niiiiice, niiiiiice..._ I thought. "Oh! And our kind can also become any age so technically, we can never die, but that's also the reason Frieza blew up our planet. He didn't think the universe had any place for immortal beings beside him." _Ok, maybe a little too much there. _

They listened crefully, and at moment's they actually looked fascinated, which was a good and bad thing all in it's own. "So can you turn into my age?" asked Gohan. I smilled and nodded, but in my mind I was screaming at myself that I was a complete idiot for laying it on too hard. I walked over to Gohan and put my hands on his forehead. To my suprise, there was a faint glow and within seconds I was the exact age as the boy in front of me. "Wow! That's cool!" said Krillen, clapping in the background. I may have looked like it was nothing to me, but on the inside was a party of it's own. About five secounds later I tried to change myself back to normal, and eventually did just that.

We were laughing, but then it was time to get serious. "Ok, we have to get these Dragonballs away from the ship without Vegeta knowing, so let's hurry!" whispered Krillen. We each got two of the Dragonballs (except for Dende, who had just shown up after my little escapade. He only carried one.) Dende spoke in Namekian and in a few moment's, Porunga, the Namekian dragon appeared before us. We heard Piccolo in our heads saying that if we wished him back first, the Earth's Dragonballs, along with Kami, would be restored as well. Gohan seemed so excited that Piccolo would be coming back, and I was also excited that I would get to see a green Namekian named Piccolo. Who wouldn't? Porunga glowed after Dende said a few more words in Namekian, and we all waited until Porunga had said the wish was granted. Then we had to use the second wish to wish him to Namek. Dende again said the words and Porunga shimmered.

_**"Your second wish has been granted. State your third, and final wish." **_said the almighty dragon. Gohan and Krillen had a confused look on their face. "But wait, if the wish was granted, where's Piccolo?" I looked over to them and stated that Dende had thought only to wish the revived Namekian to planet Namek, not at this exact spot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." stated Dende.

"It's alright, we understand. It's no big deal." I said. We all smiled and where thinking of our next wish when we heard some rustling through the air. Someone was coming, and fast.

**Alright! I hope you liked it, because I had a fun time writing it. The next chapter is called: _"And The Midget Steps Up!"_**

**See ya soon! R & R please! And no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Shapter 2 peoples! I'm so happy for the reviews I got and I am very excited to contiuing this story, so let's start with the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIZNIT**

The rustling was almost here. Oh boy, guess who! Maybe about five seconds later, more or less, the prince of all Saiyans was in front of us.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I should have known you earthlings would pull a fast one on me, and now you will pay!"

I stared at him wide eyed. Never had I thought... he'd be THAT short. "Please excuss me, royal prince! I am not worthy, I am not worthy!" I said sarcastically while pretending to bow. He gave me one of his famous glares. "And who in the Hell are you?" he asked me. "I am a Lumanian named Malene. And you are..? Wait don't tell me... VAGINA!" I screamed at him. His eyes got wide before he gave me the death stare. "Oooooh! I'm soooo scaaared!" I retorted. I walked over to him and smiled brightly while starting to mess with his hair. "So, do you use, like, a special Saiyan hair jell on this rats' nest, or what?" He smacked my hand away with annoyance. "Why you-!" Before he could continue, I found myself "magically" slapping him across the face...REALLY HARD LIKE.

He fell backwards into a cliff side, then got up and wiped the debri out of his jacked-up hair. "From now on, you will bow to me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I yelled, then noticed that everyone was staring at me indifferently, like I had destroyed an intire universe... or something like that. "You...YOU WILL PAY!" Vegeta screamed, and the rock blew up. I yelped and hid behind Gohan while turning into a toddler. "Pwease, mister! Don't hurt meh! I don't want to go to heaven yet..." I said sadly with tears threatening the sides of my eyes. _Boy, am I good at this or what?_ I thought to myself.

Gohan looked like he was about to cry, Piccolo was obviously fighting tears, and Krillen... too embarrasing to say exactly. I turned back into my normal age, 15, and went to the dragonballs were the Namekian was standing. "Ok Dende, now's your chance! Wish whatever it is you were gonna wish for!" Dende looked up and was about to speak when Vegeta interuppted him. "Don't! If you don't make me immortal, we won't stand a chance against Frieza! Make me immortal!" Vegeta screamed. I looked at Dende and smiled. "Wait for it..." Three seconds later Porunga roared and disappeared into the sky, while the Namekian dragonballs turned to stone.

"What...what just happened?" yelled Krillen. Dende fell to the ground, and I bent down next to him. "I know, Dende...he's gone...but you can't cry, we have too much at stake to be in denial..." Dende nodded and got up slowly. Vegeta, on the other hand, was not in a good mood today as it was, and now it was going to get much, MUCH worse. "What did you do? Why did they turn to stone? Do you know what this means? Frieza will be furious when he gets-uh!" Vegeta's eyes became filled with fear. "Oh great, Frieza's here!" I said and turned around to face him directly.

"Well...it seems as though you've turned my precious dragonballs to stone. You will regret that dearly." I yawned and looked at him. "How long are you going to talk nonsense? And here I'd thought you'd be more scary in person, but really, your just a stupid transvestite alien thing...what a shame." He gave me a look of disgust. "Who do you think you are, talking to the almighty Frieza that way? You're really starting to make me mad..." I smirked at him then appeared right in front of his face. "Then fight me. That is, if you're not scared..."

"HA! Me? Scared of some child like you? Nonsense. You will regret this decsion when I beat you into this filthy excuse for a planet."

"Bring it on, Frieza. Bring it on."

**Holy Hell, she's gonna fight Frieza! Now how will this end up...? Next time: "That's Impossible...!"**

**Oh, and sory this was so short, I am grounded from the computer and snuck on but my parents came back sooo yeah. R & R! No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeeeeeeeee! I can't belive the reviews I'm getting! Thank you soooo much, you're all too kind. So I would now like to begin with the usual disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own anything, because if I did, I would turn this story into an ANIME!...well, a girl can dream, right? On with the story!**

Frieza smirked at me, and that's when a voice shot through my mind. _WHAT WAS THAT? Do you WANT to die? What the Hell's wrong with you?_ I thought to myself. I didn't feel... normal. I mean, back at home I NEVER stood up for myself. I was the quiet girl, for Kami's sake!...Great, I just said 'for _Kami's_ sake". This world was getting to me.

Frieza chuckled at the expression that had made it's appearance on my face. "What child, are you scared now that you've realized who exactly you're dealing with?" I looked down for a moment. _I know I'm making a stupid descion, but if I can at least hold him off until Goku comes, we might have a chance..._ I smirked to myself and then shortly after looked to Frieza. "Tranny's first." And with that brash comment that would ultimatley decide my fate for being an idiot, I briefly entered the battle stance.

He came after me, his fist aiming for my head, but to my suprise I quickly hurled myself out of the way while making swift turn so that my elbow would connect with his crazy alien face. I thought I had him, but come on, this was Frieza we were talking about. The transvestite alien that gave even Goku a run for his money. During my thought process, I was inturrupted by a sharp pain in my ribs, guessing that quite a few of them had been broken. I flew through the air and in such a short time, crashed through a gigantic rock formation. I was dazed for sometime, but the pain subsided and in a matter of minutes I was standing up, a fake smile plastered on my face. "Boy Frieza, that kinda tickled." I appeared behind him. "Kinda." My hands grabbed onto his shoulders, and I spun him into the farthest rock I could see. I let him fly toward the rock, and soon a loud crash almost like the sound of thunder.

I heard absolutely nothing, and then looked down at a shocked group of Z-fighters. What could I say? I couldn't help but smile to myself for kicking the air out of Frieza's tiny, inter-galactic head. My thought's were nearly shattered when I heard the loud, insane cackling of the not-so-airy air head.

Frieza was in front of me in two seconds, and slammed his fist straight into my stomache. Too much pain. This was unbarable, and part of my mind was even laughing at myself for being too cocky. This made me mad. So mad in fact, that in the short time of this pain, my ki levelsoared to unbelievable hights. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, Frieza was staring at me in horror. "Wha-what are you?" I looked at myself in the reflection of the lake.

OH. MY. CHEEZITS.

The girl staring back at me... it couldn't have been me! I'm not a Saiyan, I'm not supposed to do stuff like this! There was no possible way that I could be... a super Saiyan! No, no, no, no, NO! This is not happening! Not only was I gonna shift the timeline, but now I had Vegeta's rath to deal with. How the Hell am I supposed to explain how and why I became super Saiyan! _"Oh, well you see, I just made all that stuff about planet Luma and Lumanians up, when really, I'm from an alternate universe where I'm completely in love with Vegeta's soon-to-be son, Trunks!" _Yeah, because that doesn't scream insane psycho _at alllll._

I could practically feel everyone's shocked stares on me, and Vegeta's not so friendly death stare.

"You...you're SAIYAN? Why wouldn't you tell us something like that? You fool! We could've used this as an advantage a long time ago! And a super Saiyan? What's wrong with you?" My mind was scanning all the area's of my past, and not once did I ever say that I was a Saiyan...Well, might at well use it.

I glared at Frieza and kept a lock on his gaze. He was mortified, like he had seen every one one of the Saiyans he'd killed in the past. And they were all super Saiyans. I smiled and lowered myself down to the ground, letting my ki drop, causing me to revert back to normal. "What are you doing? Finish him!" screamed Vegeta. "Nah, I think I'll let Goku handle this one. I don't want to alter what I've already seen." I responded and walked over to Gohan, Piccolo, and Dende. "Hey Dende, think you can heal me up?" He nodded his head and did so.

Vegeta seemed furious, and, his Saiyan pride getting the better of him, screamed at the top of his lungs, "Fine! Then I'll end this, once and for all!"

**Oh goddie, Vigina- I mean, Vegeta's turn to take on Frieza (my version of how he dies won't be so sad. More like... funny instead.)**

**The next chapter is, "Mighty Midget Goes DOOOOOWN!"**

**No flames please. And R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy! We're at chapter 5! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (bumps into Vegeta)**

**Vegeta: Hey! Watch where you're going, damn it!**

**Me: (gives him a sly smirk)**

**Vegeta: What are you staring at?**

**Me:...hehehehe...you die...**

**Vegeta: What?**

**Me: OK! Disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own dis shiz**

"Vegeta, wait! I have to ask you something!" I yelled, hoping he wouldn't just fly off to his death before I asked the said question. "What do you want child?" he screamed at me. He came down to my side and glared daggers at me. I just stood there for a moment until pulling out a completely random piece of paper and a pen. "Now before you die, what would you like to include in this will I just recently set up for you?" I asked. He grabbed the paper and pen, flinged them in the air and shot them with a ki blast. "Hey! That was my favorite pen! You know what, you get your stupid little midget ass over there and get killed by Frieza, or I'll kill you instead! And considering I took a test online for and turned out to be a sadistic seme, I would make it alot more painfull! Now GO!"

He swiftly flew off to Frieza without giving me a second thought. _What a jerk!...my pen..._

Frieza smiled at the quick change of pace. He wasn't taking on a super Saiyan anymore, so he wasn't scared at all. Especially since this was Vegeta. "Poor Vegeta...too bad I don't really care all that-" Wait. If he get's killed, no Trunks. My eyes widened. "I take it back, I do care! Don't you DARE get yourself killed, Vagina!" That was very unlike me, but this was Trunks's father so I couldn't be too mean to him...emphasis on _too mean_.

"I'll kill you-!" Oop! There he goes. Hey, just because he's Trunks's dad doesn't mean I can't hate him in my thoughts. Frieza started laughing while pushing his fist deeper through Vegeta's heart. Even I have to admit that was a bit sad. Sad as in, _"wow, you're really pathetic"_ sad, not to be confused with the other one. Frieza pulled his hand out of Vegeta and threw him to the ground. Vegeta started to cough up blood and pretty soon he was dead. Or that's what everyone else thought anyway. I of course knew that in about three seconds Goku would be healed, we'd get that whole "Vegeta super Saiyan" speach, THEN he would die.

"That energy...it's Dad! That's Dad's energy! He's healed, he's healed!" Gohan yelled with excitement. _Right on cue_ I thought. A bit later we heard a whiz through the air and Goku landed on the ground soon after.

"Hey, guys. I'm back." He said seriously. Wow I'm sorry, but Goku being serious is the weirdest thing ever. "Who's that?" Goku said looking at me in perticular. "That's Malene, and she's from a planet called Luna."..._Luna_...? Gohan, I'm not a stupid rug store. It's Luma, LUMA! "It's nice to meet you, my name's Goku." He held out his hand toward me, and I slowly lifted mine up and shook it. Goku stepped away from us and continued to walk over to Vegeta. He looked down at him, and I could feel his energy spike ten-fold. It was even higher then mine. Well, I should have guessed that, Goku is the one that almost kills Frieza. But unfortunately, he comes back to Earth with his daddy King Cold, where Trunks kills them without a problem. Simple as that.

Frieza gave Goku a glare while he was staring down at the nearly dead Saiyan. "Kakarot...please kill him...he...killed the entire Saiyan race...not a stupid meteor..." said Vegeta, stuttering with almost every word. "You must not...let the death of the others...be left in vain...he must die...by the hands of a Saiyan..." That was Vegeta's final words until he was gone completely from this world. Goku looked down at Vegeta, and exclaimed that he would now take pride in himself. "Well, well, well. His little speech is finally over. I thought I was going to gag." I agree. That was the worst Saiyan speech in the history of Saiyan speeches.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. I will kill him. I'll do it for you, and for all the Saiyans you made suffer! Get ready Frieza! This fight is your last!"

**Well, now that Vegeta's gone, Goku is furious (although I don't see why besides the fact that without him, Trunks wouldn't be born...) but he doesn't know how strong Frieza is yet, and neither do they!**

**Next chapter! "Didn't Think of That, Now Did Ya?"**

**R & R with nooo flameths please! And thank you my wonderful readers! You're awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Let's get straight to the story, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own...anything that I can't buy**

Goku charged up to only half of his full power and kicked the cold-hearted fag in the face, sending him flying across the water. I slightly levitated and sat in mid air indian style. I reached into my back poket and, low and behold, took out a package of popcorn. I took off the rapper, threw it on the ground, while putting the bag on my hand and started to heat it up using my ki energy. Within a minute the nice snack was ready to go. Opening it up, the fresh smell of popcorn overflowed the air and I breathed it in deeply. "Ahhh...it's been some time since I've actually ate, so this should do." I put my hand in the bag, taking out a hand full of popped corn and throwing it into my mouth.

Frieza and Goku were still going at it, and it was really starting to heat up (the battle, not the popcorn). This battle was so much more amazing in front of you then on the television. "This is getting good. Hey anyone, want some popcorn? Anyone?" I said, holding the bag out to the side. They all looked at me like I was insane, which I was, but come on! I was just offering a snack, for crying out loud! You don't have to be so mean to me!

Goku punched Frieza in the face, Frieza kicked Goku in the side, and it went back an forth like that for a while, until Frieza shot a beam straight past Goku. The outcome of him dodging, well, we got to see just how powerful that stupid little beam was. It had split straight through the outter layer of the planet, and it was just inches from Goku. Goku's face was one of horror, while he looked at the all to close destruction, that of which could have been him. I spit some of my popcorn out at the sheer sight of how big the slit had been. "HOLY CRAP THAT THING'S HUGE!" I yelled, making the others jump in fright. Ha, that's what they get for not taking my offer on the popcorn and looking at me like I had just killed a little kid (which I would never do. I would just...scare em a little bit, that's all). Hey Frieza, you got something on your head. Frieza patted his head searching for something. Wow! I thought that, and he patted his head! That was funny. Very, very funny.

Goku hit Frieza in the stomache, sending the alien flying again. "YEAH! Kick his miniature transvestite ass, Goku!"

He didn't look back at me but I could have sworn a saw a smirk on his face. Yeah, that's right Goku, you know you're bad-ass, don't try to hide it. I looked above him as I saw him put his hands to the sky. Yay! Spirit Bomb time! I smiled at the fact that I knew what was going to happen next. Krillen was looking at me with a strange face, and soon after looked up to what had caught my eyes. "What the-! That's... the spirit bomb! How can it be that huge?" he yelled, trying to make sense of the all too big energy ball. Everyone else looked up and gazed at the floating ball. The stunned faces told me that I should just explain.

"Ok, so you see, it's true that the one on your Earth was smaller, but right now this energy is coming from the entire universe. That's why it's so big." They all looked at me shocked, but I knew soon they would get used to the fact that I was a crazy person that knew everything there is to know about all of there lives. That doesn't sound too hard, does it? We stared at Goku and he had just been kicked into the water of Namek. Frieza looked around and then the big reveal was no longer a big reveal. "What is that! That isn't what I think it is...is it? I tcan't be! How did he manage to get so much energy without me knowing!" Ha ha, Frieza. Let's face the facts, you're gonna get beaten to a snivling little pulp of nothingness. MUAHAHAHAHA!

"Hehe...it's too bad that thing couldn't defeat me, though. What a waste of energy, when you could have kept it to try your luck with me. What a shame, really it is."

"Ok, sure Frieza. Act all you like, but I know that you are scared to death of Goku! You know it, you stupid alien freak!" I screamed at him. He glared at me with the already burning fire in his eyes, then reached out his hand and pointed his finger at me. "Goodbye, young one. And I did so hope I could toy with you some more. All well, one less nuisance to deal with." I stood still for a moment, and then started to laugh at his stupidity. "Now, now Frieza. You wouldn't want me to kill you slowly, now would you? I know Goku, and he would much rather get it over with, but me on the other hand...well, I wouldn't be so nice..." I stated while glaring at him.

Then the moment of almost truth! Goku stood up and brought his hands down to his sides, letting the great big energy sphere fly swiftly toward Frieza.

New sports car that can fly-$89,000,000 dollars

Brand new mansion-$1,000,001

The look on a tranny aliens face-priceless!

**Ah, yes the next chapter will be called: "You're So Funny When You're Supposed to Be Dead."**

**R & R and all that good stuff! no flames once again please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AAAAAAAAHHHH! chapter 6 people! I would like to thank everyone who reads this, seriously you guys make me so happy! When I read your reviews I thought I was gonna cry! You're so nice, thank you all!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own anything! WAAAAAAAH!**

Frieza took the energy blast full on. "You cannot defeat me!" he yelled, trying to hold back the giant blast. I was smiling the whole time because, well, if you saw an alien that wanted to destroy the entire universe, wouldn't you be happy about his death? I know I am. So that being said, I hid behind a rock so that I wouldn't be blown away at the impact. As I awaited the blast, I found Gohan standing in the open. "Gohan, come hide with me!" I said, beckoning him over to me. He took a quick look at his dad, the ran over to my side.

"How do you know what's going to happen?" he asked me. I looked down to the ground. _I wish I could tell him, but if I did he'd probably think I was crazy, which most people where I'm from already think I went off the deep end._ "Gohan, I told you, Lumanians can see the future of the people on Earth. I just so happened to see you and all the people close to you within my mind, and that's how I know all about you! Silly!" I responded, ruffling his hair with my hand. Boy, this kid was like a little annoying brother I've never had! (I don't have a brother, people). And by annoying, I mean the cutest little boy in the universe!

Before I knew it, the energy had hit the Earth, and with it came flying peices of Namek. I held onto Gohan so he wouldn't go flying off and getting himself killed, and pulled him under my arms. My, aren't I a loving person, although I don't think I should be saying that when on the outside I was screaming,"FRIEZA, YOU WHORE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOUR HEAD IS COMING CLEAN OF YOUR SHOULDERS!" Yet I still think I'm an innocent angel. What a joke. .HA.

After a little while, the chaos stopped, and I let go of Gohan so he could find his father. "Thanks for protecting me, Malene." My eyes started to water as I stared at the unhumanly adorable child. "Ah! I can't take it anymore damn it!" I walked over to him, bent down and gave him a big, and I mean BIG, hug. Then I loosened my grip and smiled. "Man, I wish you were my brother. We would play everyday, and I would teach you so new moves. I just hope I don't die before then..." I let him go and smiled. "Now run off, and look for your father." He smiled and started to wlk the other way, but then I remembered something. "Wait, stop! Before you go... I need to tell you that Frieza is still alive. Now, I'm going to try and hold him off so you guys can get out of here, alright? And whatever you do, don't tell your dad. This planet...Freiza is going to try and blow it up so I want you to get out of here fast." He looked at me with wide eyes. "Frieza? Still alive? But my dad should have totally wiped him out from that spirit bomb!"

"I know, I know. But you have to trust me. Now, get out of here!" and with that, I flew off to where Frieza would soon ressurect.

When I got to the place, I dove down in the water hoping to find Frieza before he had a chance to get up. I swam as fast as I could until I finally found him, slowly getting up off the lakes floor. I powered up and turned into a super Saiyan, knocking him down in the process. He glared at me, then did a quick little smirk. I glared back at him, wondering what he could possibly be going on in that stupid little mind of that tranny. Then it hit me, literally. One of his energy disc's, much like Krillens, went straight through me.

The pain was unbearable, almost as if something had just sliced right through my heart and soul. This couldn't be how I die, right? I can't die yet, there's too much I still have to do... I can't leave Gohan here alone. _I'm sorry, Gohan... I won't get a chance to have a you as a little brother..._

**OMG! DEAD? NOOOOOOOOOO! See what happens next time.**

**Next chapter: "You Will Not Seperate Us, Frieza!"**

**R & R, and all that good stuffs! No flames please! (sorry if it was so short, but I have a time limit on the computer so I didn't want to put just nothing up. So sorry!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I know you're wondering why I had her die, but all will be revealed in this chapter! SO READ!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own anything! GOD, how many times do I have to establish that?**

My face was burning from the tears that were washing down my face...wait...I'm in the water. How is that possible? Oh, DUH! They must've used the Dragonballs to wish everyone killed by Frieza back! God, I'm such an idiot! And I thought I was gone for good. Phew! Wait a gosh darn minute... if they already wished us back, that means that they're gonna wish us all back to Earth! NO! I can't go yet, I need to give Frieza a piece of my mind! And, something that's not related to this conversation, I can't wiat to see Gohans face when he realizes I'm alive! WOOHOO! Now, time to beat the living shit out of that bastard!

I opened my eyes and noticed the destruction of planet Namek was already begging. I got up, brushed myself off, and flew to Freiza's location. When I got to where Frieza and Goku where, Frieza had a shocked look on his face when he saw me. "You brat! I thought I got rid of you! This can't be!" he yelled. I smiled, then jumped on his bck, latched my legs around his stomache, and placced him in a choke hold. "YOU SON OF A GAY FAG! HOW DARE YOU SEPARATE ME FROM MY NEW FOUND LITTLE BROTHER! WHEN YOU DIE, I WILL PERSONALLY PAY YOU A VISIT IN HELL, AND BEAT YOU TILL YOUR NUMB IN THE FACE!" Goku looked at me funny when I had said "new found little brother". I smiled and gave him the thumbs up. " Don't you get yourself killed, you hear me Goku? And while you're gone, what with training on planet Yardrat and what not, I promise I'll take care of Gohan." He smilled at me, but then something caught my eye. I turned around to see none other than the lowly Prince of Saiyans. Man, I hate that guy. He's not even one percent like his son!

"Well, well! If it Isn't Vagina! How you been, buddy?" I said giving him a big signature Son smile. He glared at me. "What? Vegeta, too? I killed you!" said Frieza, unknowing of the since made wish.

"Not quite!" said Vegeta getting his energy to rocket up. I stared at him. 3...2...1~ DISSAPEARANCE! I inwardly laughed at myself as I quickly realized that in one second I would be gone, too. I jumped off Frieza's back, looked him in the eye and yelled, "PEACE OUT, SUCKER!" With that, I soon saw white.

~TWO MINUTES LATER~

Aghhh...my head...where am I...? I looked up and stared at the tree leaves surronding me. I closed my eyes for a minute then with the shock that I was now on Earth, I fell of the tree bronch I was laying on. Falling through the air, I did a couple of front flips, then landed perfectly on my feet. "Perfect ten!" I heard from the side lines. I smiled and put my hands out in a bowing form. "Thank you, thank you. And thank you, strange person whom I've never met before in my entire life!" She smiled then waved goodbye as she dissapeared behind a tree. Strange people this planet has. I then heard a strange groan coming from beneath me along with the sound of someone saying, "G-get off...me...". I looked down and noticed I had landed onthe Prince of Saiyans stomache. I looked up for a minute in a moment of pure silence, then brutally stomped on the Saiyans stomache. "Woops! My foot spazed out!" I hopped off him, and looked over my shoulder smiling. "I'm so sorry."

I skipped away from Vegeta, then noticed the voice of my favorite little half-Saiyan (well, besides Trunks, but he's not little). I smiled brightly while walking over to Gohan. I tapped him on the shoulder and awaited his response. He turned around, and the look on his face was one of pure happieness. "MALENE! You're alive! You're really alive!" he said, then jumped with a big hug. I hugged the little Saiyan back and tears started to flow down my face. _You stupid idiot! Don't cry in front of the kid! _I mentally scolded myself.

"Now, now. I missed you too, but now is not the time to be crying." I said smoothly. He looked at me with some sort of confused expression. "I'm not crying, though." I patted him on the head and said, "Don't make me look stupid, please. Let's just cherish this beautiful moment, shall we? Without ruining it? Thank you." He laughed and gave me another hug. I looked over to Piccolo and smiled. "What's up, Green Guy!" He glared at me. "My name is Piccolo." I laughed in annoyounce. "Whatever you say, Green Guy, whatever you say." I heard Gohan slightly laugh. I love making people smile. "Hey Gohan, what would your mother think of me, hm?" I asked, curious if she would like me or not. He suddenly stopped laughing and had this scared look on this his face. "Oh no, I completely forgot about my mom! She's going to make me do all of the homework I missed while on Namek!" I stared blankly at him, then started to laugh at the fact that he was scared of his mother. She really didn't seem that bad on the show, to me anyway.

I looked at the Namekian elder, and slowly walked over to him. "You were really kind to these people, and for that, I thank you. I would like to give you some vital information that I cannot give to anyone else. In about two years from now, Frieza alnog with his father will make themselves known on this planet. I want you to tell everyone of my friends that you have foreseen it. If I told them, it would only make them wonder about my private life, and they don't need to know that information about me." I exclaimed with a serious face. The elder smiled at me and slowly nodded his head. "Thank you, you're too kind." I said, smiling back at him. I knew if I told Gohan and the others about how I lied to them, they would surely hate me, and I don't want Gohan to hate me.

**Phew! Ok this is me making up for the lost space in my last chapter, so I hope you can forgive me! Thank you for reading!**

**Next Chapter!: "Welcome Back Old Friends! Time To Meet Malene!"**

**R & R, no flames please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was trying to do two chapters in one day to make up for that one very short chapter I wrote, but I couldn't get it done on time...so here's another chapter for all of you!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN DBZ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

I looked at the sky. So beautiful, unlike the one on Namek; that was one scary planet when it wanted to be. I watched the birds flying in the sky. They had no birds on Namek...speaking of Namek, I wonder if Goku has beat Frieza yet? Weird. I don't think he's done it yet, because the grand elder just pasted away a few secounds ago. I looked up to the sky again, then heard the sound of a helicoppter flying through the air. Oh boy, time to meet Gohan's mother. Wonder how this'll turn out.

The coppter landed, and out came a very worried mother. "Gohan! MY BABY! Are you ok? Where are you?" I looked behind my back at a cowering Gohan. I slowly lifted my finger up and pointed behind me without Gohan looking. Chi-Chi smiled at me then slowly walked behind me to capture- I mean...CONFORT the young Saiyan. "Oh, thank you for rescuing my little boy! Wait...who are you?" I smiled at her. "My name's Malene, nice to meet you. Gohan's told me alot about you." She smiled her friendly welcoming smile, thenlooked at Gohan with an angry face. "You know how worried you made me? You have alot of make-up work to do for school, young man!" she said. I looked at Gohan with a smile, and he looked at me with a confused expression.

When we got to Capsule Corp. we gathered the Dragonballs and wished for Krillen to return to Earth's check-in station. Then after that, we tried to wish Goku to the check in station, but Porunga brought with him some unexpected news.

"The one called Goku cannot be wished to the check in station on Earth because he is not dead." I smiled warmly at the happieness on everyones faces. "Then- we wish my dad back to Earth!" yelled Gohan, the smile on his face bigger than anyone else. Porunga's eyes glowed their bright red, and within a few seconds we got the news. "The one called Goku does not wish to return yet, he said to wait a little while to bring him back." Gohan's frown returned. I look at Vegeta who, right now, should be thinking, "So Kakkarot's getting special training on another planet, hm?" Vegeta, such a simple minded baffoon. So much pride, yet so little brains to make up for it. He jumped in one of Bulma's space ships and took off without warning, leaving the rest of the Z-warriors speechless. I started laughing, thinking of how Goku would be so much stronger than Vegeta could imagine. What a nice thought, don't you agree?

The dragon Porunga had soon granted the wish that everyone from otherworld be brought back to life on Earth. I looked at the shinning Dragonballs to see a small Chiaotzu and soon a tall Tien standing in the glowing light. They smiled at eachother while stepping out of the light. Everyoneran up to them and rejoiced with their old friends. Bulma looked around and waited for a few seconds, then she started to worry. "If everyone was brought back then...where's Yamcha...?" I pointed my thumb to the back of the house where their pond should have been, and as if on command, out stepped a soaked Yamcha.

I walked over to Yamcha, figuring since he didn't know me, I should introduce myself and get it over with. "Hi, my name's Malene. Nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand. "The pleasure is all mine, young lady." he said, bending down to kiss my hand. I looked at him blankly then smiled a fake smile. "Oh my, what a gentle- IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF. Buh-bye now!" And with that I skipped off to meet the others. Tien was pretty nice and so was Chiaotzu, so we got along pretty well, at least at first, anyway. I started to call Chiaotzu a mime, and it all went down-hill from there. "Yamcha, where are you?"

"I'm right here, Bulma." he said smiling dumb like with that stupid Captain Ginyufrog on his head. Bulma smiled and ran over to hug Yamcha. I walked over to Gohan and patted him on the head. "Well, I guess I'd better get goin then. Tell your mom I said bye." I stated with a big smile. He looked at me cofused. "But where are you going?" he asked, almost a shocked look on his small face.

"Hmmm...good question. I don't know, maybe go sleep in the forest or something. When you think about it, that should help me if I'm ever stranded on an island." He frowned, but then I saw a distant twinkle in his eyes. "Wait here, I'll be right back!" he said, running over to his mother. I saw them talk briefly, Chi-Chi waving her hands here and there. Gohan walked back over to me when it seemed their disscusion was over and done with. Gohan had a huge smile on his face, almost as big as the one when he had when he figured out his dad was still alive, but not quite as big. "Malene, I have some great news! My mom said that if you don't have any parents or any place to call home, she can adopt you!"

My eyes widened with excitement. Me? Part of the Son family? OMG, this could not get any better! "Gohan, then I really WILL be your older sister! This is great!" I hugged him tightly and then we ran over to a smiling Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi, you really mean it? You're not just pulling my leg, right?" I asked, desperatley hoping it wasn't. She smiled brightly, then said, "Just call me mom." I almost (ALMOST) squealed with joy.

Later that day, I walked in an empty room that Chi-Chi had said wasn't used in forever. "This will be your room, alright? While you're getting ready, I'll be downstairs making dinner." and with that she walked out of my room. I pulled out some stuff that i had bought a while ago, and set my bag on the floor. I took out my brand new iPod and put on Superchick's "Beauty From Pain" and put the karaoke version and the loud speakers that I had bought also, and so I started to sing.

_The lights go out all around me_  
_One last candle to keep out the night_  
_And then the darkness surrounds me_  
_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_  
_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_  
_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_  
_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_  
_I feel like I'm slipping away_

Without my noticing, Gohan was listening on the other side of the wall.

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_  
_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_  
_And there'll be beauty from pain_  
_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me_  
_The best I can do is just get through the day_  
_When life before is only a memory_  
_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_  
_And though I can't understand why this happened_  
_I know that I will when I look back someday_  
_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_  
_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_  
_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_  
_And there'll be beauty from pain_  
_You will bring beauty from my pain_

Gohan now stood in my doorway, looking at me with tear stained eyes. "Why would you sing such a sad song?" I looked at him, expressionless, then called him over to my side. "It was a sad song, wasn't it? But tell me, Gohan, wasn't it also beautiful?" He looked at me and nodded his head. "I used to sing that, believe it or not. I have alot of memories from my past that I would love to get rid of, but they never completely dissapear. I sing that song to remind myself how far I've come, hence the words "Beauty From Pain". But don't worry, now that I have and awesome little brother, I'm as happy as can be! Now go back in your room and wait for dinner, ok?" He nodded back at me, then walked out of the room.

That night I slept soundly for the first time in a long time.

**THAT WAS HELL TO TYPE! My fingers aren't used to so much typing! Anyway, I would also like to say I do not own that song, either. It's ALL Superchick's stuff. So R & R and no flames and all that junk.**

**Next Chapter, (also an inside joke between me and my friends): "Uhhhhh...I Don't Know."**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG, two chapters in one day! I really wanted to do this one because now is the entrance of Frieza and his daddy, King Cold, Goku comes back, and the one and only TRUNKS! WOOOT! Let's get started, I can't contain my excitement anymore!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own anything...ugh...**

A year after I was named Son Malene (ah!) the terrible, slash greatest day ever was now upon us! The whole day before, I found myself panicking, wondering if the future Trunks would know me, or if I wasn't included in his timeline. Gohan had walked through my bedroom door to ask me if I wanted to train with him, but when he saw me with this crazy look on my face, he slowly backed out of the door and shut it closed.

Today was no exception. I could not keep my excitement and hyperness from taking over me completely, and I knew everyone noticed it. My brain was on the fritz, my eyes were almost bloodshot this morning, and my arms were spazing out. Everything from hitting random people in the face to poking people's eyes out was no longer off limits to my now short attention span. What the Hell would Trunks think of me if i tried to poke HIM in the eyes? I would smack myself if I did that, and then he would think I was even weirder! Ugh, this day was going to be soooo confusing.

I pulled on a tank top along with some ripped jeans and converse. My tank was black and my jeans were...black. I walked down stairs, tryin not to get noticed by Chi-Chi, considering she doesn't like this kind of clothing. Says it makes me look like a punk. Maybe that's because, I don't know, I AM? As a slipped a riceball in mouth, I heard a shooshing noice behind me. It was Gohan, wearing something similar to Piccolo's clothes. He tip-toed over to me and we both looked at eachother, giggling. "We have to sneak out and go to the ridge to train. You in?" I whispered to him. He smiled and nodded his head. I left a note on the table stating that I had gone out with Gohan to buy him some more school clothes. She'd bye that, right?

When we got to the ridge, we looked out at the open plains. Alhtough Gohan didn't know it, his soon to be trainee would show up there, with some other not so loving aliens. I turned to Gohan. "They are supposedly going to park their stupid little spaceship over there today. If that's true, we have no choice but to be ready for them." I stated in a serious tone. We started off sparring for a bit, and when it was time to take a rest,we layed in the grass.

"So, pretty soon Frieza and his father will be here?" asked Gohan.

I nodded. "And we'll be ready..." _Says you! You're still stressing over the fact that Trunks is coming today! Don't lie to yourself, stupid! _I mentally smacked myself in the face. How was i going to approach him. Knowing me, this wasn't going to turn out so well. Gohan stood up and I lifted my head to hear a loud rumbling noice. I looked up in the sky and just as I had foretold, Frieza and King Cold's ship was here. Gohan had a very angry look on his face but I just smiled, and I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Gohan. Something tells me we won't even need to fight him."

I watched them exit the ship, looking as ugly as ever. I flew down to where his ship had landed, and I could tell Gohan didn't like this action. But what can I say? Another super Saiyan from the future is coming and will wipe the foor with Frieza's and his father's faces? He would sooooo not believe me. Then again, I probably wouldn't believe me either. "Well, well, if it isn't ugly Frieza. And look! You've brought a drag queen with you! We've got a party now!" I said, smiling at the two faggets in front of me. Frieza smiled at me, and his father gave me a glare. "Now, Saiyan, you will finally bow before me once I completely take over this planet! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

I stared at him, then busted out in my own surge of laughter. "Oh boy, Frieza, you really know how to crack a joke don't you? It's unfortunate that you have to die today." I said while staring blankly at Frieza and his father. "Why you-"

"So you're Frieza..." I stopped laughing, mostly because I knew that voice, and also...I sorta, kinda, maybe couldn't breathe. I set aside my, eh, _passion, _and smirked at Frieza. "Man, do I feel sorry for you! Wait, let me answer that...NOT. I hope you epically fail!" I laughed at my obvios confidence in Trunks and walked off to the side lines. When I walked by Trunks, his eyes caught mine just as I passed. My face on the outside? Toooootally normal. My face on the inside? Screaming. Screaming LOUDLY. No words could describe how possibly LOUD I was screaming.

I walked behind a distant tree, sat down and decided to rest for a little while.

~AFTER THE "REST"~

I heard a voice in the back of my head. Hold on...that was a real voice...hehehe...I'm so clueless...hehehe. I opened my eyes to the sound of the person's voice. "Hello? Are you ok?" I opened my eyes a little more. "Yeah I'm-"

I lowered my voice as my eyes began to stare into a set of blue eyes.

"Fine..."

"Good, I thought you'd never wake up. So...what's your name?"

I stared wide eyed at the all to well known Trunks. "Uhhhhh...I...don't...know..." And after that stupid sentence was said, the only thing I could see was black.

I woke up in a nice warm bed. "Ahh...just a dream...I thought for sure I had saw Trunks...It felt almost **too** real...I thought my heart was just gonna pop..."

"Uh...what did you say...?"

I popped up from the bed. Sitting right next to me was Trunks. I stared wide at him, then slowly lifted me feet off the bed. "Hehehehe...ummm, I just remebered...I have to go, uh, see Goku! Yeah, that's it...so...um..." I explained, waking backward toward the door. "Uhhh...bye!-Ugh!" Of course I would do something so stupid as to actually walk into a door. Nice. Now you've labeled yourself "Clutz". "Hehehe...there was a door there, hehehe...bye." And with that, this time I OPENED the door and walked out of the room. When I shut the door behind me I found myself slapping myself repeatedly on the forehead, saying over and over. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..." I walked down the hall, oblivious to the presence of Vegeta, so I just kept slapping myself and calling myself stupid. Vegeta looked at me and thought, _"Stupid pathetic children..."._

I walked down the stairs, and when I hit the bottom, I noticed an extra person at the table. My eyes got wide with happieness. "G...GOKU! You're here!" I said running at him to get a hug from my now realized father. "WHOA! Clam down, Malene! I just got here! I also just got the great news; so I'm your father now, huh? This is great, I've always wanted a daughter!" Gohan smiled at him, then looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you ok now? I mean, you practically fainted out of nowhere." I looked at him and smiled half-heartedly. "Let's not worry about that now. What's important to me at the moment is that the whole family is here! I love you all!"

**This was a very fun chapter for me (and most if not all of you know why).**

**Next Chapter: "The Androids Are Comin Round The Mountain When They Come!"**

**R & R and no flamez please! Thanks to all my readers, I LOVE YOOOOOOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DOUBLE DIGITS! I am soooo sorry if I can't update some days, because of me staying on the computer for a full 24 hours (I'm addicted, don't judge me) I might get grounded now and then, but I hope you can forgive me!**

**(insert usual disclaimer)**

After lunch I walked quietly back to my room, hoping that A certain someone wouldn't besomwhere in the hall. As the space between me and my bedroom door was narrowing, I heard footsteps behind me.I quickly ran in my room, grabbed my pillow, and hid my face in it, like a little kid's version of playing hide and seek. Funny little kids, thinking that no one will see you in such an obvious place...where do i have room to talk? I'm doing it, too!I closed my eyes as I heard the door opening. I peeked from my cowering place and saw a very concerned Gohan.

"Gohan, before you ask anything, is Trunks by any chance still here...?" He looked at me with a weird expression. "Um, who's Trunks?" Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Of course he doesn't know who Trunks is, he hasn't told anyone yet! How could I forget something like that? I smiled at Gohan and searched my mind for a liable excuss. "Oh Gohan, you know who I'm talking about! It's my teddy bear, silly!" Good, now maybe he'll just say 'ok' and leave. Instead, he smiled at me and walked over to my bed. DAMN! It didn't work! That's what I get for being over confident! Insert mental slapping fit. "You heard from that boy, right? Apparently there are going to be some kind of androids coming to destroy everything...and dad is supposed to die of a heart disease...do you think we can stop it...?"

I smiled warmly at him. "Gohan, dad's strong, and If I know him he probably only cared that he died from a heart condition rather then fighting." I slightly laughing at the fact that he had actually been sad for that very reason. He laughed at my joke, but his face soon turned soft. "What about the others? Will they all live? Will me and you live...?" I laughed and patted him on the head. "Of course we will! Those stupid androids don't stand a chance against us two. We can kick their butts with a little determination, but we both have to train as hard as possible." He nodded at my somewhat words of wisdom and walked out of my room.

That could've been alot worse, but for me it was as close as getting kicked in the face by a hungry badger...is that even possible? Anyway, now I don't know where Trunks is, AND if I run into him I will more than likely faint again. Maybe this time I'll bring a pillow with me to fall on.

I walked out of my room and down the hall, and when I went down the stairs everyone was still at the table eating. I watched in awe as Goku and Gohan kept calling for seconds, and I almost felt sorry for Chi-Chi, that is if I didn't want to go out for a fly. I waved goodbye to everyone, then walked out the door and flew away. It's hard to believe that in just that short amount of time I had figured out where everything was. As I flew through the air I noticed the rock formation that Vegeta and the others battled in. A brilliant idea crossed my mind. Maybe we won't even need to fight them? I mean, I know exactly where their hide out is, so why not? Then again it could change the timeline...WHAT DO I DOOOOOO! This is so hard, if I don't tell them then we have to fight and get ourselves killed but if I do Trunks might not excist! Ok, I've made my decision; I will NOT tell them!

I laughed at myself for a little bit while flying through the air, and then decided that I should head back to the house. When I opened the door, Gohan ran up to me with a horrible look on his face. "It's dad, come quick!" he said, and swiftly ran up the stairs. I followed and opened the door to his room. Chi-Chi and Gohan were gathered around a sickly Goku. I walked over to him slowly, trying not to trouble anyone with any loud sounds. "Chi-Chi, what happened?" I asked trying to stay calm. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Th-the disease...it came earlier than we expected..." she whispered.

I walked over to him and palced my hand on his forehead. "Hmm...we need a wet towel and the medicine Trunks gave us. Now hurry! We can't waste time!" I said. Gohan stared at me with a look of confusion. "There's that name again...is that what that boy calls himself?" I looked at him with a look of anger, so much so that I almost forgot it was me. "I'll explain later, just do as I say! Move it!" And with that Gohan ran out with Chi-Chi in pursuit.

I looked down at Goku with a serious expression. He was in extreme pain, and right now there was nothing we could do except give him the medicine and watch it work it's magic. Even though I knew this though, I felt almost compelled that now was the time to explain who I really was. If I did, maybe we'd have the upper hand in this soon to be bloody battle.

They ran in not shortly after with the items i had asked for. I put the towel on his farehead while Chi-Chi fed him the medicine. "Will he be okay?" She asked with fear flooding her eyes. I nodded with precaution. I want to tell them, but I can't do it now! That's to much to take in in one day. So I thought for a bit then made a choice. "Chi-Chi, Gohan..." I stated.

"Everything will be alright."

**OOOOOOOOOH! She didn't tell them; yet! Maybe she'll have better luck next time.**

**Next Chapter: "I'll Only Say This Once!"**

**R & R and no flames pleeeeeease! Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooooo sorry it took so long for this chapter! You see, between school and babysitting for countless hours, I just lost track of time. Here's a chapter for you all! Again, I'm sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own jack**

I sat there by Goku's bedside, wondering what the in the world would happen next. Gohan looked at me with a serious expression. "Malene...do you feel that...?" he asked. I looked up at the walls of the room. When I finally felt somehting, I was shocked that it was that weak to me. "Gohan, it doesn't feel that powerful...are you sure we should worry about it? It's probably a human trying to ward off a criminal or something like that." I gazed into his eyes and awaited a response, but when I got one it wasn't exactly what I expected. "What are you talking about? That energy is huge! And there's obviously two of them! Do you know what this could mean?"

"There's a hippo and a giraffe flying on a magic carpet somwhere?" I answered.

Gohan looked at me with a furious fire in his eyes. "No! It's gotta be the androids! We have to go, now!" I looked at him, blinked a few times and then responded with," OOOOOOH! You're right, that could possibly be them! Let's go see!" Gohan and I ran out the door and past Chi-Chi. Outside we flew to the source of the mysterious energy, even though I knew that they were in fact not the real androids we were to be fighting.

We stopped outside of a large city, one with tall buildings, short buildings, falling build-...wait a god damn second...That's not normal! (NO KIDDING!) I looked down at the grounded city. "Gohan, where are the others?" He looked at me, and then quickly looked behind us. There, flying at full speed was Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, and for some odd reason Bulma, too. When they all stepped on to the rugged terain, I couldn't help but notice a little someone in Bulma's arms. I invoulentarily squealed with joy and ran over to her side. "Aw! He's sooo cute!" I responded. Bulma smiled at me. "His name is Trunks. Isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" I nodded my head in agreement. He was indeed. "This is no time to be fawning over a little baby! We need to be focused! Now let's get going!" said Piccolo, and they all flew off except me and Bulma.

"Hey, wait! THOSE AREN'T the real androids...nobody ever listens to me!" Bulma unfortunatly did though. "What do you mean those aren't the real androids?" My face brightened with a large smile on an automatic impulse."I'll...tell you later! See ya!" and then I also flew away.

How am I supposed to tell them something like that? I'd sound like an idiot for knowing! If I don't tell though...AGH! I hate thiiiiis!

I landed on a rocks edge and awaited the long fight that was to come. Maybe if I waited here for a long time, when they come over here I could just tell them then! Yeah, that'd work! My, my, I'm such a genuis...wait...ooooh! I can feel them coming! WOOT! I waited for that short period of time then saw them coming into view. "HEY! YOU GUYS, WAIT-!" I screamed, but they all just flew past me. What wonderful friends. I saw things blowing up rock being thrown every which way, then out of nowhere, I felt a strong power flying through the air. I sat down and waited to see what surprise would come to me. If it was another android, I was gettin the Hell outta there.

I looked behind me, and then what I saw almost made my jaw drop. He stopped right behind me and landed on the rock. I quickly looked in front of me and tried my hardest to keep calm. "What are you koing here? Shouldn't you be helping them!" I looked up at him and frowned. "I tried to tell them that those weren't the androids from the future, but NOOOO! No one listens to me, everyone just goes flying off without a care in the world!" He looked down at me, shock crossing his face...I wonder why...SHIT! I just told him I basically knew everything about the future!

See? This is what happens when I attempt to stay calm! "How do you know all this...? Did Goku tell you?" he asked. My head scrambled for the right thing to say. It would be convienient if Goku had told me, and it would make alot more sense...ok! I'll go with telling him that Goku told me! "I'm from a different universe where you're a tv show and I sorta have a crush on yo-u!"...woops. He gave me a very weird look as covered my mouth with my hands. What a wrong time to mention something like that. I'm screwed. "Uhhhh..." I then heard something that I really didn't expect; he started to laugh. "Hey! What are you laughing at? What did I say that was sooo funny? It was the truth!" He ceased laughing and looked at me with very strange look. "Well, it wouldn't surprise me. Besides, it would make sense. I didn't see you in the future." He smiled then asked, "How much do you know?"

I explained that I knew everything all the way up to the Buu Saga. He took in everything kinda weird like, but he seemed to get it all. "So, right now they're fighting Dr. Gero, the man whom made the androids. If you want, I know where his hide-out is; we could just beat the crap out of the androids while they're sleeping. Simple as cake."

"Cake? I thought it was pie."

"Yeah, but I like cake better. Pie's just...pie." I said. I looked at the battle field, then at Trunks. "Damn...you're a baby right now, and I can't go to your time, so I have to become a little kid again! Man, that sucks!" He smiled at me, then quickly (and I mean QUICKLY) kissed my cheek.

Everything seems to get better when I tell people I'm from a different universe...I like it!

**Ok, and that's the chapter! I hope it satisfied your needs and or wants.**

**Next Chapter!: "IT'S TOO INSANE! My Eyes, MY EYES!"**

**R & R, and everything; no flamez!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright! So here we go startin with a new chapter. In this one it's gonna get a bit serious with the fighting and stuff like that. Sooooo on with the chapter.**

**(insert usual disclaimer)**

Besides the fact that I was hypervenolating because of that...kiss...right now I was really serious. I didn't know what we'd do next, but then I had a brilliant idea. If we could kill Gero before he ever wakes up androids 18 and 17, we wouldn't have to worry about it anymore! And I'm pretty sure I could live without Marron being born, so what the hey!

I told Trunks this and what he was most weirded out by was that Krillin has sex with 18 and out comes Marron (well, isn't that just blunt). Yeah, I was scared when I figured it out, too. Enough about that, because now me and Trunks were on our way to battle Gero with everybody else. When we got there I was ready to show Dr. Doofenshmirtz who was boss...oh wait...wrong show. Well, he **does** remind me of him.

"MALENE! You're here to help?" asked Gohan swiftly coming to my side. "Yeah, sure. Now where's that android guy?"

"We don't know. He's too fast for us..." I looked at him shocked. How could I be the only one to see him? I'm not that strong, so why? Anyway, I looked down to where the doctor was and swooped in front of him. "So you think you can hide, eh?" I whispered to him. He looked at me with shock stricken eyes. "H...how did you see me? Who are you...?" I snickered at his remark. "Come now, you surely should know of me...?" I reached out my hand and slid it straight past his head. With just a flick to the base of a giant rock, it crumbled without hesitation. His face was holding such utter terror that I couldn't help but surpress my urge to laugh.

"Ha! Just because you've broken a rock, you think you have the strength to kill me? I'd like to see you try!" I sighed. "Why must all my enemys be so over confident when they know they have no chance at winning? It almost sickens me that I have to kill someone so proud of themselves...but, if you wish for me to try..." He laughed at me, pondering how such a person could talk to him like that. "YOU WON'T GET THE CHANCE TO TRY, LITTLE GIRL!"

He swiftly pulled his arm in an upright position, trying to scare me off. "NOW, DIE!" he screamed, throwing his full strength into one powerfull attack. I simply grabbed his arm and twisted it off, almost like that of a barbie doll. He screamed in pain as he looked at the detached arm. I grabbed his other arm and lifted it up along with his whole body off the ground."I don't like dragging things on too long when other people are watching the death of another life, so I'll make this one exception and kill you quickly." With one swift blow to the head, I let go of the now lifeless body in my hands. I threw him to the side, and formed a ki blast which I aimed at Dr. Gero. Letting go of it I slowly walked away from the obliterated body.

I looked up to the Z-fighters, all of them standing motionless at my quick display of power. Gohan flew down to my side. "Whoa...I didn't know you where that strong...that was incredible..." I smiled at him and patted him on the head. "Hey, that was excellent!" Trunks said now floating down to my side, too. "Nah, it was nothing really." I looked up more at the faces that had not come down to greet me yet. Vagina looked pissed off...or was it scared?...all well, same difference. Piccolo was smirking to himself with his arms crossed. Typical. Krillin looked like he was gonna piss himself, which I found very amusing, and the weak little Yamcha (who I had no idea why he was there) was sweating bullets. He was probably thinking,_ "Oh dear Kami, she's gonna destroy me!"_. I would do that later.

"Trunks, even though I've managed to kill Dr. Gero don't you think I'd be smart to go and desecrate-I mean, dispose of the androids?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded his head. I looked at Gohan, smirked and asked, "You wanna go help us kick some android butt?" A giant Son smile formed on his small framed face, and I knew that meant he was in. We flew off to the location of the hide-out, the rest of our friends following in pursuit. "Hey, Trunks..." I asked, not to sure how I was going to put this. He looked over at me and responded with, "What is it?". I smiled, slightly blushing at the sound of his voice (yes people I'm f'ing cheesy, got a problem with it?). "...oh, screw this! Now listen and listen good; I'm gonna kiss you, and you're gonna like! Get it? Got it? Good, so we're on the same page now." And with that, I quickly sped ahead to avoid total embarrasment.

**...Not even I expected that, and I'm the author! R & R and stuffffff. No flamessss**

**Next Chapter!: "Not Here? What Do You Mean, 'NOT HERE'?"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, here's chapter 13. Now in this chapter you'll start to see some of Malene's past slowly catching up to her; and it's not the past you think ^_^**

**(insert disclaimer)**

"I can't believe I just did that! What am I, a creeper? Stupid!" I couldn't stop slapping myself in the face at what I had just said to Trunks. Any NORMAL person would have just stayed silent, but nooooo; you had to go and be the brave one! YOU'RE NEVER BRAVE! Brave isn't even in your vocabulary, you idiot!

I kept flying forward, not wanting to look back. Something caught my attention; the prescence of the hide-out. i dove down and landed on the rocky terrain. As I got closer, my body started to tremble. Not out of fear, no it wasn't out of fear. My head started to pound and everything around me started spinning at at least 1,000 miles per hour. It got to the point where I couldn't even see anything. As the pain grew from my head to my entire boky, I started to wonder if I was dieing or just going straight to Hell. I felt my body barely hit the ground, and short bursts of spasm overcoming me. Something was completely wrong.

In a matter of seconds everything suddenly stopped, but I still couldn't see a thing. Then I heard a voice in the very back of my head. "To...kill..." The mysterious voice was coming closer, but something about it seemed familiar. "To...kill...them...duty..." My body spasmed again in fear. This was my voice. "Who...who are you?" I yelled. "You were meant...to...kill..."

My body bolted forward. "Are you ok Malene?" My breathing began to studdily slow itself, as I looked at a trumbling Gohan. "You were having a seisure. It's a good thing Trunks knows a few things about medical stuff." I turned my head to see a serious looking Trunks staring at me. "Yeah...I'm fine. Thanks."

"No problem. I was glad to help, and it looks you got to the hide-out before any of us." Trunks said. I got up and balanced my self on Gohan's shoulders. Looking forward I saw a giant metal door. I took one step forward, but when my foot hit the ground my head started to hurt again. Fearing any further seisures, I stepped back in disgusted. "No thanks, I'll just...wait here." I whispered. Trunks gave me a funny look, but said ok and walked ahead through the door. Gohan and I waited out in front until Trunks walked out. "Trunks...what did you find...?" I asked. He shook his head. "They're...not there...they're gone. All the pods are empty!"

"Gone? What do you mean, 'THEY'RE GONE'? That's impossible! Without Dr. Gero to-" My mouth closed itself; unless he already let them out. "Trunks, somehow he knew we were coming! He let them out early, we have to go find them!" He looked at me and then opened his mouth to speak. "We...we also have another problem..."

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"It's about the androids. There are...**_two_** other opened pods..." What...? There are only supposed to be...Oh wait! DUH! Android 16! I looked over to Trunks, about to tell him that everything was ok, but then I remembered; he said TWO more pods. Man...and a part of me thought eveything was ok. What was going on here?

I looked at Trunks, then quickly flew into the air. They both followed after me, with all of the other fighters that had just shown up. "What the Hell is going on? Tell me now, woman!" I glared at Vegeta. "You want me to tell you? Ok, your life and all of our lives, including everyone on this planet are going to die! There, you happy now, Vagina?" He didn't say anything back to me. "So exactly, what is going on here?" asked Krillin. I stopped in mid air to tell everyone the story. "First off, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from planet Luma, I'm not a Lumanian; I'm a girl from another universe where you and everyone in this world are a television show. That's how I know everything, and I think my prescence might have changed the course of time."

I continued to tell them all about what happened, except for the prt abotu me having that somewhat weird seisure, and then we started to fly towards Goku's house. When we got there, I ran inside with Gohan and we both ran upstairs to our father. To our surprise, Goku was sitting upright on his bed with Chi-Chi at his side. "Hey guys, what's up!" I should have known he would be so upity in the mist of one of the greatest battle in the universe. "Dad, we have some serious problems. Turns out there are more than just three androids, there are four." Goku now had a serious expression clouding his face. "Wait...I thought there were only two androids."

"Yeah...well...miscalculation, I guess."

He got up from his bed, did a couple of, eh, hand-ups...I think...and then looked at me and Gohan smiling. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Boy...this was gonna be some kind of fun...**NOT**.

**Ok so that was chapter...13! Yeah that's right...and no, I didn't forget what chapter we were on...maybe...**

**Next Chapter!: "I Was Programed...To Kill You All"**

**No flames and review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**YAY! Chapter 14 is up! Ok, this one might be a bit off the topic of androids and more on the topic of...Malene and Trunks. Oh yes people, prepare yourself because here comes the funny! I know, the title for this was supposed to be "I Was Programmed...To Kill You All" but that'll be the next chapter, considering one: I have writers block on serious things and two: I really wanna type something funny before we get a bit TOO serious. So this chapter will be renamed..."So What Did You Think of Me?"**

**(insert usual disclaimer)**

They weren't there. They weren't there, so where were they if not there? I didn't know, but I did know that if Goku didn't stop singing right at that minute I was gonna bust a vain or something. I turned my head towards Goku and glared. He looked at me, smiled quickly then went back to singing Toybox "Best Friend". Do you know how that makes me feel? Look up the song, and you'll find out. He should not be singing that song. He should be singing, I don't know, Linkin Park or something! At least they're BOYS! This was girl music, for Kami's sake!

I got a bit pissed off so I flew ahead to Bulma's house where Vagina and Trunks were sitting in the front yard. I landed next to Trunks and smiled. "Hi there..." I said very shyly, hoping he had totally and completely forgot about the whole 'I'm gonna kiss you and you're gonna like it' situation. "Well hey, what's up? You seem awfully happy." I looked at him with a 'what in the world are you talking about' look, and then noticed I was blushing when thinking about the kiss. "AHAHAHAHA! You're so funny, Trunks! Ahahahahaha...haha...ha...shutting up now." I metally slapped myself (agian) and looked at Vigina who was smirking at the both of us. I shot him a glare and replied to his smirk and said, "What the Hell are you smiling for Mr. 'My Pride is Showing But I Don't Care Cause I Think I Rule The World'?" Trunks laughed at that comment and I smiled at myself. Vegeta's smirk widened and then he held up his head in a stuck up manner. "Why are you laughing? You're the ones who can't show any feelings for each other because you're too scared of what the other would think. Just get your lousy feelings out already instead of acting like stuck-up children!"

My eyes widened. Did he just say what I think he said...? I laughed, then looked straight into Vigina's eyes. "You've obviously been spending alot of your time around Bulma, haven't you?" I laughed a bit more, then the relization of what he had actually said sunk in, and I looked slowly at Trunks to see his blushing face. My face deepened with a red glow, and a ran in a direction that led right into the side of a capsule corp building. I slammed into it and held my face to hide the red. "O...ow...THAT FREAKING HURT, DAMN IT! It's all YOUR fault!" I yelled, pointing a finger at Vegeta."MY fault? You bastard of a woman, I had nothing to do with your clumsy ways!" I glared daggers at him and when he got up from his seat, I involuntarily growled at him. "If you come one step closer, that head of yours will fly off so fast that-OH, BUTTERFLY!" I stared at the blue and white butterfly with awe and could see Vegeta steaming out of the corner of my eye.

"Now, now you guys! No need to get violent, besides, we have more important things to think about right now. Come on Malene, let's go." said Trunks, and he took my hand to pull me away from the monstrosity only to be known as Prince Vagina. I walked willingly with Trunks, staring mesmerized at his hand then saying thank you for pulling me out of that wreck. "It was nothing, really. So...what now?" I looked around, up, down, and every which way before looking at him and saying, "I don't know. In my world the only thing I had to do was go in my room and turn on tv, and for hours I would be perfectly entertained." I smiled at that thought untill my thought was busted when Trunks spoke. "So...what did you think of me?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, what did you think of me when you first saw me?"

I stayed motionless, then had a glimps into my past. Me sitting on my bunk-bed, waiting for the new episode of Dragonball Z to appear. When it finally did, the first thing I saw was Trunks. I squealed at the sight and could not stop blushing on the spot whenever he spoke. Back in reality I was standing there, blushing like no tomorrow. "I...have no idea what you're talking about. I never got to that episode..." Total lie. I've seen every one of them at least five hundred times each. He smiled then slowly walked away with a sad look on his face. "Ok then...if that's how it is..." My face dropped from happy-go-lucky to a very sad panda. "NO! I take it back, I did see you! I was just lieing because...well because...!" Wow...had no idea I would do something like that. He turned around and smirked at me. "Gotcha."

I looked at him, furious that he tricked me, but also furious that I fell into such an obvious trap. "I should've known! You are Vegeta's son, so I should have known when you lied. I'm ashmed to call myself a Trunks fan..." I stated looking down at the ground like I was about to cry. "No...I'm sorry I didn't mean-Hey!" I smirked at him, then kissed him full on. When I let go, I smiled. "I have also mastered the way of lieing."

**MUAHAHAHA! She finally did it! Took long enough...anyways, R&R and no flames please! Btw, I know it seems short, but I was at my library and had a limited time to type this, but thanks for reading anyway and I hope you liked this one!**

**Next Chapter!: the REAL "I Was Programmed...To Kill You All"**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been a while because of my writers block. I didn't know what to write with violence in it until today when I just woke up in a very bad mood, so here's my best attempt at this chapter. At will be very short, because this is just a brief preview of future chapters; in other words, that nice little thing we like to call: FORESHADOWING!**

**(insert usual disclaimer)**

I woke that night, fear and terror flooding my mind. I wanted to scream, that is, if I could've screamed. My mind was too scattered, my heart beating so fast that I almost thought I was going to die; but indeed I wasn't. I knew I wouldn't, but I wanted to for the fear of what was to come if I didn't die. Death, screaming, blood, fear, all these things were going to be in my future if I didn't find a way to stop it. The being that was kept asleep so long within myself was on the brink of awakening, and I couldn't let that happen.

The dream had been much like real life, almost as if it were true, though I couldn't take the chance in guessing it wasn't. Standing in the middle of a battle field-no, I war zone, more or less, surronded by the dead that was once so precious to planet Earth. These were now nothing more than ashes and blood; the blood of innocent lives. And there I was, sitting and crying in agony in front of a body with lavender hair. To my left an unknown body of a little girl with dark purple hair. Who was she? Where did she come from?

The footsteps behind me broke through my thoughts. A hand on my shoulder made my head snap up, and with a pain filled look, I placed my eyes on cold, icy blue ones. "You did well, #7. Very well, indeed." My fingers shook, and my entire body followed in response. "Wh...what have I done...?" I asked.

"You've done nothing wrong...you were just having a bit of fun as all." stated another voice. I looked up to see a boy with dark eyes and long black hair. I slowly stood up, backing away from them, hoping my fate would not be the same as all of these other people. My heart was broken into millions of peices, a feeling that I wanted so much to go away. Unfortunatly, this was not going to happen. Then the thing I hoped would never come; another figure stepping out of the shadows, ripping itself from the darkness. "Well, well, well, look who we have here...the pathetic little brat that couldn't have done any of this without my help. So small, that's how they saw her. Her whole life pending on that day when she would decide where she wanted to be, and that place was here. There, she fell in love with a certain someone, and had a beautiful little girl. Who would've known that she, herself, would be the one to get rid of it all...?"

Thank Kami that dream was over, but something about it, though I don't know what, seemed all too real. I then noticed in the middle of this brief flash back, I had screamed at the top of my lungs, and there everyone was. They were all looking scared to death, especially Gohan who had looked like he'd seen a ghost. I pulled my feet up and layed over the side of my bed. Breathing heavily, I looked up at Goku with tears streaming down my face. "I...I'm sorry...I just had a dream, that's all..." I said, trying to fake a smile. Goku came over to me and hugged me tightly. Following behind him was Gohan and Chi-Chi, and they hugged me into a tight embrace as well.

I told them the whole extent of the dream, trying to make sense of what it meant. We all decided on one thing; I was made to kill by Dr. Gero himself.

**And that's the chapter! Sorry for the shortness, again, but I hope you liked it just as well as I did writing it ^_^ R&R please! no flames :P for flames burn me, and that makes me a sad Saiyan**

**Next Chapter!: "I Might, Possibly, Sorta, Probably, May Be In Love You."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oooooooookay so here's my new chapter (yes, the one where I may possibly let Malene tell Trunks how she feels) so everyone: BE EXCITED...ok that was overdramatic...**

**(insert disclaimer)**

After a few hours of calming me don't, I want back to sleep and waited; when I mean 'waited' I mean layed down for like five seconds and got right back up because sun was shinning through my window. Great, now I was gonna be pissed the whole day because I didn't get enough sleep. Just calm down Malene. I'm sure nothing special's gonna happen today (boy was I WRONG).

I stepped out of bed and changed into a black tank top along with some jeans. I quickly raced down stairs after I heard the stove going, that always means there's food. Getting down stairs, I saw Goku and Gohan sitting at the table, ready to eat lik any other Saiyan would have been. Chi-Chi placed the plates of food on our table, and imagine my surprise when I gave it the 'WTF is this shit' look. It looked like the Excorsist had been over here, puked all over my food, then left to go get friends. I looked up at Chi-Chi, then looked at Goku and Gohan to see their reactions on this little outtake. Goku looked like he was gonna cry; yes people, I said CRY, and Gohan just stared at his plate wide eyed. "Uh, Chi-Chi...? Are you ok? Not feeling good maybe?" She turned around and my God her face was a wreck. It was so bad, I even took the liberty of getting and screaming "OH SWEET JESUS!" over it. Now that's something you wouldn't do everyday; unless you had an ugly pet, then I can see how that would relate to the current circumstance in which...ok I'm getting ahead of myself here, time to stop.

"I'm f-fine! Just e-eat your f-foo-ACHOO!" I stared at her the rest of the family doing the same, and got up to help her out. "Mom, go upstairs and lie down; I'll cook for them and do all the cleaning, ok?" Now it wass her chance to look at me bug eyed, but as soon as it settled in that she was sick and she didn't want her little Gohan to miss anymore days of school, she decided that sleeping it off would be the best idea. Unfortunatley, this would also mean I couldn't go out today, unless I waited till everyone was asleep that is...

I cooked the food (which in my defence did not look half bad with my culinary technique) then went upstairs to my room to clean up a little. Upon doing so, I heard a knock at the door; or was it my window? Anyway, I opened up my window to see a floating Trunks in front of me. My face brightened a deep red instantly, and staring at his eyes was not helping one bit. "May I come in?" he asked, landing on the window sill."Yeah why not? Hey, first can you do a favor for me, I mean, if it isn't too much trouble?" He nodded then I asked him if he could go get me some medice from his house for a headache that I had. He nodded again, and flew out the window.

I was bored the few seconds after he left. It was really boring sitting on my bed, doing nothing was something I usually don't do. So in the brief time I had, I might as well work on my dance skizzilz. (this song is a Korean song by miss A, they're really good if you like that kind of music ^_^ It's called Breathe. Just the first chorus)

Because of you my heart drops  
Because of you my body wants (ya)  
Every time I catch your eye  
Every time you snatch my mind  
Because of you my heart drops

no oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
no oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
no oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
no oh no oh no oh oh oh oh

Boy you look so fine you're just so damn fly  
I try to be a little sly but caught me looking every time  
I'm not this type of girl but boy you make a girl go wild  
Your style just blows my mind  
So come and save me now

(Don't wanna be the one with a crush) Should I flirt around?  
(Have a feeling you want me as much) See how things turn out?  
Should I make a move? (yeah) If I just only knew (yeah)  
This everlasting game is driving me insane

Because of you my heart drops  
Because of you my body wants (ya)  
Every time I catch your eye  
Every time you snatch my mind  
Because of you my heart drops

I was going to keep dancing, that is, until I saw a certain somebody watching my movements. He walked right into my room while I was in the middle of my dancing! Man it's a good thing he doesn't know Korean...that would be _BAD_.

"What were you doing just now?" he asked me. A huge smile crossed my face. "NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL! AHAHAHAHA!...ha...ha...so did you bring the medicine I asked for?" He smiled then threw me the capsule that held the medicine in it. I took it quickly then threw away the capsule. Walking back into the room that I had walked out of. "You know, there's supposed to be a thunder storm later, but it seems perfectly...wait...is that RAIN?" I yelled, pointing out the window. "Yeah, I guess the prediction was wrong this time. Looks like I'll be staying here then." Yes because there's nothing like having the one you totally have a crush on stay in your house for the extent of a thunder storm. I smiled then slowly walked to the door. "Well, I have to go to the bathroom so...makde yourself comfortable...? I guess...?" And with that I turned...OH MY GOD, THE DOOR JUST HAAAAD TO BE LOCKED FROM THE **OUTSIDE**.

I looked back at the boy standing in my room and smiled nervously. "Well...umm...it seems we're kinda stuck in here...for the time being...hehe...I'm sure we'll be fine!" Just then the lightning crashed and the lights all went out in the house. "...REALLY?" I screamed. GREAT! Now we have no power! Could this be any worse-I'm not even gonna say it for fear of something worse actually happening. I felt my way to my bed and sat down, straight up and pronounced. Trunks walked over and took a place next to me. "Looks like we have bad luck huh?" Yeeeeeeah. If that's what you wanna call it. Might as well make the best of this 'bad luck'. Leaning slightly over, a slowly and cautiously placed my head on Trunks's shoulders. I felt him twitch a bit, but then he calmed down and I could feel a hack run it's fingers through my hair.

No words could have possibly described how safe I felt in that moment, and for that moment I lost control. I pushed Trunks over on the bed on my lips slowly reached for his. I didn't think it was real when I figured out that he had caught my lips first. Staying like this for a while, the me inside my head was yelling 'STUPID TEENAGE HORMONES! Get back, get back I say!'. We let go to catch our breathe and then it was silent. I felt my cheeks burning, and I didn't know if this was just a fluke, or something else. "Trunks...I think I-!" My words were stopped when he pulled me into another kiss, but this time it was warmer and more welcoming. He let go and sat back, and even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel them peering into mine.

"Malene, I'm in love with you."

**Weeeeeeeeell I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you thought it was ok...? Well if I'm right, R&R, but no flames please.**

**Next Chapter!: "WHOSE CHILD ARE YOU AGAIN...?"**


	17. Chapter 17

**WOOOOOT! Chapter 17! Alright this chapter is veeeeeery interesting to me (and funny) so please review! and thanks to all of my faithful viewers; I love you all!**

**(insert disclaimer)**

So after the fact that Trunks said he loved me, I fainted and woke up in his arms. He was sleeping so I just decided to go to sleep, too. Waking up I found Gohan sitting on the floor in my room, smiling at the sight in front of him. I quickly gathered myself and glared at Gohan. "So ya think it's funny, huh? I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SMILE ABOUT! TAKE THIS!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. He started laughing as he dodged my fatal attack. "Well I couldn't help it! You guys are just sooo cute together." he said, trying to act like a girl that I hung out with. I stared at him and then told him to get out of my room or I was going to tell mom that he was out training yesterday.

As soon as Gohan left, I pushed Trunks off my bed and onto the ground. Having been pushed on the ground very harshly, he woke up in a very unpleasant manner. "What was that for?" he asked beggining to pick himself up. "What do you mean 'what was that for'? YOU WERE ASLEEP IN MY BED! Chi-Chi could've came in, for Kami's sake! You know how grounded I would have been?" He smiled then brushed the hair out of my face. "Come on, it's not like we actually did anything." The temperature in my face shot up high and my face felt like it was on fire. Turning around toward the door I stopped and asked, "Would you like to be my training partner...?" I couldn't see it, but it felt to me like he was smirking. Walking out of the door, I heard Chi-Chi stormed up the stairs yelling my name in the process. I looked around frantically for a place to hide Trunks, then I opened a closet door and pushed him in, telling him to be perfectly quite.

"MALENE! FRONT AND CENTER, THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!" Oh, you can't possibly tell me that wasn't on purpose. Walking to Chi-Chi, I leaned against the door trying to be as casual as possible. "Yes, what is it mom?" She looked at the door then back at me. "Out of the way." I stared at her wide eyed. "Um...you can't go in there-!" She pushed me out of the way and spotted a Trunks standing completely still. I laughed loudly looking at Chi-Chi with hidden fear in my eyes. "...What is this, may I ask you?" she said. I moved closer to Trunks to whisper a quick 'don't you dare grunt' and punched him in the stomache. "It's just my punching bag, that's all."

"And it looks like Trunks?"

"Yup!"

"...fine. Now come downstairs and eat your food." I stared at her then remembered something; she was supposed to be sick. Oh HEEEEELLZ NO! She did NOT lie to me! Whatever, I could handle that, as long as I didn't have to cook again. She walked down stairs and, without looking at Trunks told him to follow me and we both flew out the window.

"That was TOO close! What do you think?" I said looking over at him. He was looking mad...I wonder why? "What do I think...? You punched me in the gut!" I stared at him unphased then said, "Oh. Well if that's all...SUCK IT UP!" I said, and pushed him playfully. He smilled at me, then scooped me into his arms. Looking at him shocked, I hit him in the forehead. "What do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

"I'm being your boyfriend, that's what I'm doing." he stated, smirking at me. My face flushed bright scarlet and then, out of nowhere, I started giggling. "What's wrong with you?" he asked me. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "No reason smart ass!" then I flew out of his arms and landed on the ground below. He came down after me and got into a fighting position. "Oh yeeeeah...we were training! I forgot." While I was walking toward him he made this awkward facial expression. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously. It wasn't like him to be distracted. "There's...a kid on the feild..."

I looked behind me and sure enough, there was the little girl looking down at some flowers. I started walking toward her, being very slow so as not to scare her off. I had no idea that scaring her was the complete opposite of what she was going to think. Her eyes fluttered and landed on mine. Soon, I huge smile crossed the girls face. She ran over to my side and started hugging my leg. Strange girl. "Um...excuse me, but...where are your parents? Shouldn't they be out here watching you?" I asked a little baffled at the kindness she was showing me. She looked up and her smile faded. "But...you are my momma! Silly!"

My face was...well, let's just say I couldn't believe it. I looked down at the child and said, "No way! You're not MINE! I have never, repeat, NEVER had sex before in my whole life! I'm a virgin I tell you! You believe me, don't ya Trunks?" I asked looking for his expression to change. He didn't say anything. "Oh, you JERK! How can you not believe me?"

"Daddy's just shy momma, that's all." I got so wide eyed that you probably couldn't even fit it on screen. I turned to look down at the girl. "Excuse...me...? Wh-what...are...you talking about...? I never did anything with Trunks like that!" She giggled then ran over to Trunks and gave his legs a hug. "Daddy!" she said looking up at Trunks. This was...unbelievable! Not possible, simply not possible! I would know if I had done anything...like _that_! I mean sure I love him, but there would be no need to go THAT fast! I walked over to the girl. "Where are your parents? Don't lie to me now!" She looked at me straight into the eyes and said, "Well, you and daddy were eating, then you went out to train for the tournament...hm...oh! Then I found this neat lookin machine in Grandma Bulma's basement! It said...t-tiiiiime...something...time something."

You had got to be kidding me. This child came from the FUTURE? Where this Trunks was from? I looked over at Trunks and fumed. "How could you not tell me I was in your future? Don't you think it would be important for me to know that I had a child with you?" He got a bit freaked out, but then calmed and stated that I really wasn't in his time. I stared over at the little girl. This was my time to ask some serious questions. "What's your name?" She looked at me and did a little curtsy (which I find incredibly cute) and said, "My name's Moka. Moka Briefs." I smiled at her then asked if she knew of anything called androids. She said that me and Trunks had told her that we had to fight them once before, but Uncle Gohan had been the one to defeat the mightiest of them. Knowing this I put all of the facts together and figured out that she wasn't from Trunks's future, but the future of me and Trunks together.

"Holy crap Trunks...this is our daughter...well mine and other you's daughter anyway...wow...now that you mention it, she does look like me...and you." Trunks then picked me up, swirled me and gave me a kiss. My face was like 'wtf' and then I looked at him and asked, "What was that for...?" He smiled at me and then looked down at Moka. "I love you both so much, that's all."

**HOLY SHIZNIT! Bet you didn't see THAT coming! ^_^ ahh...the things my brain comes up with...**

**Next Chapter!: "A Dream I Most Certainly Do Not Want to Come True!"**

**No flames! R&R please**


	18. Chapter 18

**Numero...18? Anyway, this chapter is when Malene tells Trunks about the dreams she's been having. I really love all of you as my readers, and hope that you will continue reading to the end which will be like chapter...30? yeah...30...or longer...yeah, possibly longer! anyway let's get to the story already!**

**(insert disclaimer)**

Moka ended up telling us of her life in the future, and how me and Trunks (the other one that's not from the future) met each other. Apparently Trunks at first didn't like me at all and we fought numerously over stupid childish things. The first time I actually acknowledged Trunks for something is when he won against me in the tournament. Sure I was pissed off that he of all people beat me, I still found it very interesting to have a competitor that could keep up with my skill level. Yeah...that would totally be me. She also told us that he and I had a happy life together, and we trained all the time. Vegeta actually comes to like me in the future because of my will to fight vigorously. HA! I knew he'd come to like MWAH! Now we come to the present, where Trunks, Moka, and I are walking to Trunks's house. Geeeeeee, I wonder how she and everyone else would take this very uncommon information?

Walking up to the main door of the Brief's house, he took a key out and unlocked the door yelling a loud, "I'm home!" Bulma was standing right in front of the door when we walked in, looking really pissed off. _"...Do you know what day it is...?" _She proceeded to ask. "Um, no. Not really." I answered her bluntly. that didn't seem to help because then she screamed at the top of her lungs, "IT'S THE DAY AFTER YESTERDAY! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" Trunks said a quick no and I just smiled. "What's so funny?" I giggled a little bit then called out, "MOKA! You can come on in now!" A little girl danced her way out from the side of the wall, smiling and skipping her way happily to Bulma. "Grandma?" she then looked at me, "Why are you showing me Grandma Bulma? I saw her a day ago! Silly momma!"

Bulma was shocked, or at least that's what it looked like. "Oh Kami...YOU GOT HER PREGNANT TRUNKS?" Trunks fell on the floor from embarrassment while I just stood there laughing my ass off. Trunks got up, face red and looking very ungaurded. Taking advantage of that, I tapped him suddenly on the shoulder. He jumped and I laughed. He was so cute when he was scared. "Mom me and Malene would have told you something like that! Please let us explain!" Bulma gave us time to explain all that we had been through and soon, after much convincing, she decided to believe us. "Ya know Trunks...you have to inform your father about this..." Trunks's face got scared and I just stood there with no expression.

We mae our way slowly to the Gravity Room in which Vegeta was training. Trunks knocked on the door silently. All we heard was the sound of violent blasts and no response. "Step aside, time for me to show ya how it's done. Ready?" I asked him. He nodded his head slowly. "Before I go any further, you might want to close your ears."

"Why...?"

"VEGETA GOT YOUR LOUSY MIDGET ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GIVE YOU A REAL GOOD REASON TO WANT TO RUN AND HIDE YA WIMP!"

I heard Vegeta yell something then he came out. "What do you want, girl?" he yelled. I smiled and then pushed Trunks in front of me. "Your son has something he wants to tell you." Trunks looked a bit nervous as Vegeta walked up to him. "Well? What is it you wanted to tell me that was so important that you had to inturrupt my training? Well? Out with it boy!" Trunks shifted uneasily and quietly whispered a long something in his ear.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! You? And...that THING?" I glared at him. "Hey! You better watch what you say, Vagina!" He sneered at me but I just shrugged it off. He wasn't worth my time anyway! Trunks continued to explain and soon we were out of Vegeta's way as soon as we had come into it. We both walked down the hall and headed for his room (yes because that isn't awkward AT ALL). I laid myself onto his bed and then sighed with relief. "Thank Kami that's over! I could have sworn that they were gonna do something to little Moka!" I smiled as Moka instanly walked in the room. "Momma, I'm gonna go play with Grandma Bulma kay?" she said really sweetly, and with that she ran out of the room.

"Good, she's gone...Trunks...I have to tell you something that's been happening to me lately..." I gave me that weird look then asked me what I needed to talk about. I told him it was about the dreams I've been having, the waking up in the middle of the night screaming, how I would scare myself into thinking that it might actually come true. I also told him all of the gruesome details about the dream I had about him, Moka, and the other beings that I know are the androids. But there was one more than there needed to be, but who was it exactly? He reasurred m that eveything would be alright, but I myself didn't quite believe him. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I hoped that this moment would never end, but I was sadly inturrupted by a loud crash and a scream; Moka's scream.

Trunks and I quickly ran down the stairs as fat as I could and just when I got there, Android #17 was holding my future child in his arms. "Let go of her! You better let go of her, now!" I screamed. He laughed a bit and then teased me. "You want her? Come get her!" And just like that he was gone; along with sweet little Moka.

**OH NO! Moka's been taken! How will this turn out? R&R and no flames please!**

**Next Chapter!: "The Showdown Begins! Race Against the Clock for Young Moka!"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's been so long but my cat was sick and I had to take care of him. Turns out he had an abscess, but it popped an it's all right now :) Ok so where were we? Oh yes, Chapter 19! Alright let's get started!**

**(insert disclaimer)**

"LET ME GO! That bastard just took our future child!" I screamed as Trunks was keeping hold of me so I wouldn't go flying off in haste. How could any of them expect me not to? "Malene, just calm down. We'll get her back but as of now we just need to think of a plan. Rushing in without one could result in tragedy." I slumped onto the couch next to the giant hole that was made in the wall. I looked up in boredom and annoyance then back at Trunks. "Yeah, let's hope you don't have any visitors for a while, unless you want to explain to them how an artificial human blasted through the room and stole your future child. If that were me, I wouldn't believe you. Not one BIT!" I watched as they both stared at me a little awkwardly. "What?" Looking down at the table next to me, it seemed that I had broken it in half. Whatever. They could buy a new one for all I cared, I just wanted my child back.

"Alright, so what kind of idea do you have that could possibly get my child back any safer than me just running down the perp who did it with a monster truck?" I asked. Trunks gave me a look of defiance than looked at his mother. She nodded at him. What was going on here that I didn't know about? All I knew was that that bastard Android #17 was gonna wish I had never been born.

My heart was pounding so much, as if I had token a hit to the heart and just died a slow and painful death. This was something I could not handle. I looked at Trunks and glared. "You may want to wait to save our child, but I won't be held back so easily." and with that I quickly dashed out of the hole in the wall. I could Trunks's voice calling from in the back of my head, but just because he was following me didn't mean I was going to move any slower. He could follow me if he wanted, but if he tried to tell me one more time to wait to get our girl back, I was gonna blow a screw. No one could feel the pain that I felt at this point. I had had dreams about the killing of my daughter and Trunks, and I was not goin to take any chances in letting any of it happen.

I flew as fast as I could until I heard Trunks yell, "Do you want to get our daughter killed?" I turned around, the pain and anger I felt mixing with eachother in my eyes. He stopped in front of me and I glared at him. "How would you know how I feel...? I've had dreams of what could happen, Trunks, and I'm not about to let that...thing, run off with my child in his filthy hands! What are you trying to do? Tell me to just wait until my kid dies? I'm not doing that, and there's no way-" Trunks grabbed me at this point into a tight embrass. "...You don't think I wamt to kill him as much as you do? I am her father after all...I have just as much of a connection to her as you do. But you have to understand, running into the situation like this, your dreams may come true even faster, and that's why we have to wait."

I was crying, more than I had when the dream first came to mind. This time it was different, though. I knew who that child was; Moka, my daughter, her dead body right in front of my eyes, in a dream that felt too much like reality. Every beat of my pulse seemed hightened because of that dream, and now I was here crying because of the haunting fact that it could possibly happen. This was something I couldn't get out of my head, something I would never get out of my head until I learn that it will for sure not become real.

I looked at Trunks, and I could tell he felt the same pain I felt even without the dream in his head. He was Moka's father after. Thinking this, I smiled at Trunks. "Let's go tell my parents and brother about the whole problem. I'm sure they'll...yeah ok, this may be a bit difficult." Trunks tried to laugh, but I could feel the tention of it, like it was being forced out of his mouth. I smiled just the same anyway, and grabbed his hand as we flew off towards my house.

When we got to the house, everyone was there sitting in a circle, obviously waiting for something. I opened the door and walked in. "Uuuummm...hello...?" Their heads instantly turned toward me, and Chi-Chi ran up to me crying. "Oh, I'm so sorry I couldn't help! I know if Gohan was taken, I would have a heart attack!" She stated. I looked at her with a weird expression. "How did you know about Moka being taken...?"

"Bulma called us." Gohan responded. Chi-Chi looked up and smiled at me. "So her name's Moka huh? Hmm...did you get that from a coffee box or something?" Goku asked. I laughed at this. Seems alot of people find this name funny. "Actually Goku, Moka means "fragrant sprout" in japanese. Like a budding flower that smells nice." He smiled and then said that he liked the name very much. Chi-Chi hit Goku upside the fhead and yelled at him for being so insensitive. "It's ok, Chi-Chi. I know we'll get her back soon. I just know it." She smiled wide at me and then went into the kitchen to make some food.

"So what's she like Malene?" asked Gohan. Goku nodded in agreement; apparently he wanted to know as well. "Well, she has a very upbeat personality, so Goku I'm pretty sure she'd get along with you great. As well as Gohan since she can be so gentle sometimes. The first time Trunks and I saw her, she was out in a feild messing with some flowers." They both smiled at the description. "Sooo...who does she look like most?" Goku asked with a hint of sceptisism. I put a finger on my chin in a thinking way, then looked swiftly from Trunks and then back to myself. "Hm...I don't know. She kinda has a little of both of us. Short, dark purple hair, baby blue eyes; since my hair is red and Trunks's is lavendar, I could see how that would've happened. But yeah, that's pretty much the lot of it." They all smiled, and I looked at Trunks with suspision. We have to get our daughter back, that was all there is to it, and I would do anything to get her back.

**Phew! And that's the chapter! Hope you liked it. Please R&R and no flames. Thank chu~**

**Next Chapter!: "Hell Knows No Fury Like a Woman's Scorn!"**


	20. Chapter 20

**YAAAAAAY! We're on chapter 20 now!I am soooooooooooooo soooo so so so sorry for not updating sooner, but I was grounded from the computer because apparently to my mom "it looks like a tornado went through my bedroom". But still...I'm so happy I could hit Vegeta upside the head! (Hits Vegeta upside the hit)**

**Vegeta: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?**

**Me:...hm...You know, I don't quite know...all well! On with the story!**

**(insert disclaimer)**

I looked out the window and into the sky, tapping my foot impatiently while wanted to think of a plan to get our daughter back. I was so frustrated by then that I thought if I just jump quickly out the window and get far enough so they won't notice my energy, maybe, just maybe I would be able to get Moka back quicker without having to wait for some stupid plan to get her back! Yeeeeeeeah...I highly doubt that that would work. Trunks is too smart for something like that and Goku would give me away by yelling something crazy like, "Hey Malene! Where are you goin?" Knowing Goku he would do just that, too.

I stared at Trunks and his eyes glanced over to me. My thoughts were half way shattered when I heard Chi-Chi scream that we had visitors at the door. I got up bored like and walked slowly to the door. Chi-Chi gave me a weird look as she passed by me, and when I got to the door I screamed in a murderous tone, "It's YOU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINGS DO TO MY CHILD? I'LL KILL YOU!" By now I'm sure you are aware that the people, er, things standing in front of me were the killer Androids #17 and #18. #17 smirked at me then clutched his hand to my throat. My eyes got wide and I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it away long enough for me to shout, "TRUNKS, OUR VISITORS ARE KIND OF CHOKING ME-!"

Soon, a ki blast shot from inside the building was making its way toward Android #17. He let go of me and used his now free hand to deflect the attack at a nearby tree. "Hmf! If that's all you've got," he stated, staring at Trunks,"you don't stand a chance against my sister and I. I'm sure you want your daughter back, too. Well, we might have had a little bit too much fun, and your poor kid happened to be in the middle of it all, so..." My eyes shot up at him. "_What the Hell...did you do...TO MY DAUGHTER!_" I screamed, and I took aim for his chest. It hit, but the blast barely made a dent in him. He looked down, then in amusement, laughed at the nothingness my ki blast had now turned into. "You think such an insignificant attack will harm me? You are terribly mistaken!"

His fist connected with my stomach, and my vision had dropped to the ground. I tried so hard to pick my head up, but when I tried he would just hold it down. The pain was horrible, but still, he had my daughter. How could I have let this happen...? "MALENE!" Trunks's voice broke through my thoughts of Moka, but they did not break the pain. Involuntarily, I screamed, no, more like shrieked in pain. I couldn't see Trunks's face because the pain had overwhelmed my vision. I couldn't see anything. I heard Trunks scream my name, and heard someone fall backward; I was desperately hoping it wasn't Trunks. As I slowly regained my vision, I lifted my head up to see Android #18 and the ground with #17 next to her, helping her on her feet.

I got up slowly and painfully, and felt Trunks help me up and balance me. I glared at the beasts. "If you hurt my daughter...I'll kill you...I promise it..." The Androids only looked at me and laughed. "So what would you do if your daughter was in a worse situation than that? Let's say...dead maybe?" My heart shattered into a million pieces. They couldn't have...could they...? Tears spilled uncontrollably down my face and I landed on my knees, holding my face in my hands. Trunks walked over to me and glared at the Androids. "You had better hope that was a lie."

The Androids laughed and flew off into the sky. #17 stayed in the air for a moment, then looked at us. "If you want to find out if it's true or not, come to the abandoned town at the edge of West City. I'll be looking forward to seeing you there."

I was crying so much that Trunks had to carry me inside and lay me on the bed. Sorrow was nearly overflowing and I didn't think there was anything to live for anymore if she was gone. "Trunks...I'll kill them...I will...Whether my daughter is alive or not, I will kill them..." He hugged me close and whispered in my ear. "She's not dead, you have to believe that she's not dead. I know how you feel...we will get our child back...I promise..." I knew that we would kill them, that was a fact. What I wan't sure of was if my girl was still alive. This scared me too much, I was now burdened by this constant thought that my daughter was dead, and there was nothing I could do!

Goku had his "serious" face on and looked at us with hardened eyes. "So, what did they have to say?" I looked up with utter despair. "Moka...she...she might be...they told us...they killed her..." Chi-Chi put her hands over her mouth in shock and sadness, while Goku and now Gohan had serious faces. "Do you know that for sure Malene?" I looked down and shook my head. No, I didn't have any idea of her condition. She could be alive and well for all I knew. "Then we can't get to down about this; it's not for certain. We can still save her." I tried to smile, but it was slowly shut down, as I had no trace of happiness left in my body. I only now hoped that this was all a bad dream, but I quickly came to the conclusion that a dream wouldn't make me feel this horrible, this dead inside.

Then something snapped. The sadness in body was completely rushed out as a new feeling surged through my body; pure rage. My body heated up with anger, and I turned and stomped out the door. Trunks followed and nodded his head in an understanding way. I looked up and took off for the Androids I newly named, "the damned ones".

**Well that's it for now! Boy is she MAD! And she get's even madder in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Please R & R and noooo flames!**

**Next Chapter!: "The Endless Brutality Stops Here and Now! Wake up Malene!"**

**THANK YOU ALL! ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**OH. MY .CHEEZITS...are we really on the 21st chapter? Oh Kami, that was fast! Alright I would like to say thank you again to all of my reviewers; you guys are the main reason I can keep writing, so thank you so much! What do you say we get on with the story, shall we?**

**(insert disclaimer)**

We went flying through the air, after the damned ones that stole my child and may have possibly killed her. This spurred me into a kind of anger that only could be described as "pure maddening rage". Trunks was following behind me, and every time I thought about Moka, it made me fly even faster, leaving him behind. After I steadied my pace for the last time, Trunks came to my side. "..." He wouldn't say a word, he just looked at me with cautious eyes. He was right to be cautious; any moment I felt that if anybody were to speak to me the would receive the most violent beating with words anyone has ever gotten.

I stopped immediately when we got to the warehouse and dove down. I could hear the air sizzling behind me as I reached the ground. I stepped down and the concrete cracked on impact, like it was nothing more than a flimsy piece of wood. I didn't care for that, though, I just continued my rampage toward the warehouse in front of me. The thing was half torn down, the wall looked like they were ready to cave in at any second, and the roof was completely unscathed, much to my surprise. I didn't wander on the details to long though, as I made my way to the front door. As I looked in, I saw a smaller shed in the middle of the whole thing. I approached it, every step inching closer to see what was inside. I may have had a plastered look on my face, but on the inside, I was scared that what I had saw in the dream would be beyond that door. I could imagine my daughter half alive looking at me with eyes covered in blood; "Mommy...why...? Why didn't you...help me...?"

I shook the dreaded picture from my mind, flashes of it still not wanting to leave. I walked even slower to the shed, and when I heard a cracking noise behind me, I quickly took a defensive stance and turned around. Trunks stood there, his hands up defensively as my glaring face gathered to stare at him. "It's alright, it's alright. I just stepped on a twig. That's it." I stared at him. Knowing that I had just glared at him for nothing, my eyes started to form tears. I wasn't really sad, more scared then that; yes, it was because of those constant fears haunting my mind, and I had just turned all of my anger upon him. He walked over to me and hugged me close. "It'll be okay. She will be okay. Just keep believing, please.

I nodded at him, and for a moment I was truly believing that she was alive; that is, until a loud crashing noise came from behind us, coming from the shed. My fear of getting hurt was trampled on as I ran to the door of the shed. I blasted through the door and when I looked inside I was deeply relieved, but my anger escalated. In front of my eyes was my little girl, crying uncontrollably, with her hands and feet tied together, along with a rag in her mouth to keep her from screaming I guessed. "MOKA!" I yelled as I ran over to her to remove the items binding her.

Trunks ran over to her too and picked her up into a tight embrace after I had removed the restraints. "Moka, are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Moka's eyes were tear stained, and she shook her head no as she proceeded to sob into her fathers chest. I walked over to Trunks and he handed her to me. I locked her in my arms and wouldn't let go of her. Tears were spilling over my eyes, thankful that she had been ok.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a touching family reunion?"

I looked up in the air and all of my anger suddenly rushed back to my body I looked at Trunks and handed over Moka to him. "Take her and get out of here. You are not to come back, ok?" He stared at me, shocked. "But I can't just-"

"I SAID GO!"

He frowned at me, but took my warning and began to fly away when he turned to me. "I'll be waiting. Don't you dare die on me either." He then flew off into the distance. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily!" screamed #18. She started to fly after them, but I lifted my hand and shot a ki blast in front of her. "Don't you mean you're not going anywhere? You did challenge me after all." She glared down at me cursing. "Let's just get rid of her already, #17!" #17 looked down at me and smirked. "Well, shall we begin?"

They both dive bombed toward me, and I teleported to the opposite side. They crashed into the ground, but then looked up and smiled. "A little feisty, aren't we?" said #17. I glared down at them. Those monsters took my daughter, made Trunks's future a living nightmare, and now they were going to get hurt. BAD.

I glared more until they both came at me, #18 hitting me in the gut and #17 punching me in the face. I flew backward into the wall, and painfully collapsed with the force of the blows.

I woke up in an emergency room, probably in Capsule Corp. I slowly lifted up my head, but then quickly layed it back down from pain. I few seconds later Trunks voice rang in my ears. "Are you finally awake?" He said, walking over to the side of my bed. "Ugh...yeah...how long have you been here...! Where's Moka? Is she alright?"

"Calm down, she's in the living room playing with our cat. But you need to be laying down, so you're not going anywhere." He reassured me. I smiled, then looked up at the ceiling. "So...where exactly did you find me?" I asked wondering if he had seen it first hand. "Actually...that's kind of a weird question..." I stared at him, confused. What did he mean? "You see...I dropped off Moka at your dad's house, and then I felt someone's energy spike incredibly. When I got to you...you were..." This was making me impatient. "Come on Trunks, spit it out! What did you see?"

"You...and you scared off the Androids...because you didn't look like you. You looked like a completely different, more powerful person." I stared at him. "Well then how did you know it was me...?" I asked. He looked at me, confusion flooding his eyes. "It's hard to explain...I'll tell you later. What you need right now is a real well deserved sleep." he said, smiling and then kissing my forehead.

When I woke up the next morning, he had his arms around me, laying next to me on my bed. I'm proud to say; this time, I smiled, and didn't push him off the bed.

**Awwwww! That was sweet at the end, don't you think? The next chapter we are finally, FINALLY getting into or at least hinting the Cell Saga! WOOT!**

**Next Chapter!: "Loving Me, Loving You, Loving Her; I Couldn't Have Asked For More Than This"**

**No flames please and R & R! Thank you! ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes people I'm updating. This will probably be a almost once in a lifetime thing. Soooo no worrie****s! Alright this chapter is going to focus on Trunks, Malene, and Moka. They are going to have quality time. And yes people, THIS WILL BE FUNNY. I mean, it's Malene's child, for Kami's sake! There is definitely going to be funny in this one!**

**(insert disclaimer)**

Well, this was sorta a problem. Why? I was in my bed, and though it is sweet that he was holding me in his arms, he would NOT let go! I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms, but it was almost impossible. About five minutes later, I just gave up; that is, until Moka walked in the room. She saw us and smiled and skipped over to us. "Awww mommy, you guys are sooo cute!" I stared at her with wide eyes. "Where...did you get that attitude?" I asked suspiciously. She smiled then walked over to me and touched my forehead. What I saw next was confirming even more that she was my child. Standing in front of me was at least a 17 year-old Moka. Her purple hair that was once short was now down past her back. She bent down and smiled at me. "You showed me this technique when I was two. Of course, I used it all the time in the future. But now, I can hang out with you and dad!" I just stared at her. I mean, what else could I do? She was now my age and she wanted to hang out with me and Trunks. Greeeeat. I'm a freakin' teenager, that means hormones, and that means me not controlling my actions, not remembering that the person in front of me was MY child. Now the bigger problem...what would Trunks think?

Hearing a moan behind me (you sick people be quite), I turned around and noticed that Trunks was waking up and releasing his grip on me. Thank KAMI, I thought I was gonna suffocate! But now was the real danger; Moka. His eyes fluttered open and as they peered on my, he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Good morning." Moka giggled and Trunks's eyes fell on her. He stopped, looked at me confused, then back at her. "Who are you? Malene's friend?" She smiled then sat on the bed and hugged him. He blushed lightly and began to push her away. "Um...I'm sorry, but-"

"Daddy, it's me! Moka, your daughter?" He stared at her and then looked at me. "She...what's going on? You can't be Moka, your, like, 17 years old!" he yelled. Oh yeeeeah, he doesn't know about my ability! Wow, and I thought I told him. I grabbed him by the arm and ran down stairs with Moka's arm in my other hand. We ran into the Capsule Corp office and found Bulma and Vagina (man I missed saying that!). "Hey kids, what's up? Oh, and Malene! You really shouldn't run on that ankle of yours, it's broken." Oh, now she tells me this! I didn't even know this! Well until now, and just now it started hurting like HELL! I hopped on my good foot over to a chair and sat down. Much, much better. Then I looked toward Bulma. "Yes, what is it hun?"

"Bulma, whatever you do, DON'T. SCREAM." The only people that knew I could do this were...OH MY GOD! I forgot, I haven't seen my family in like, FOREVER! Oh Kami, after this I needed to go introduce Moka to the fam. Bulma looked very confused, and I looked to Trunks. "This is how that 17 year old is indeed Moka." And with that I touched Bulma's forehead. I saw the shocked look on everyone's faces, especially Trunks and Vegeta. I was now about 28 years old, or how ever old Bulma was. Vegeta stalked up to me and grabbed me by to the collar. "WOMAN! How did you do that?" I looked at him with wide eyes, put my hands up shrugging and mouthed the words 'I don't know'. "What do you mean 'I DON'T KNOW'?" I stared at him being all 'I'm so scary, BLAH' on me, so I giggled and shrugged once more mouthing the words 'I don't know'.

Vegeta just threw me against the wall and walked out of the room. Trunks ran over to me checking to see if I was alright. Moka stared at me then glared at the door. "Mommy if you want me to, I can go hurt Grandpa Veggie." I looked at her in awe. Then out of absolutely nowhere, I laughed hysterically. "DUDE DID YOU JUST CALL HIM 'VEGGIE'? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS PRICELESS! Way to go Moka, you most certainly are my daughter." She smiled brightly at me. "Thank you mommy!" Trunks meanwhile, was in the corner laughing like I was a moment ago. He stopped then looked at me seriously. "Alright, so how did you do it? How did you change yourself into a 28 year old?" I looked at him and shrugged. "I seriously do not know."

Later, after I turned back into my regular age, we decided to go show off our daughter to my family. We were flying through the air and suddenly, Moka turned back into her normal self and began to fall because she didn't have enough ki to fly. I quickly caught her in my arms and flew to the side of Trunks. "Well, looks like our little girl is back to being 'little'." Trunks stated. I giggled and she did so as well. We soon got to my dad's house and slowly went down to the door. Knocking on the door, I opened it up and walked in with Trunks following behind me. Upon doing so, Chi-Chi caught me off-guard and pulled me into what I like to call a 'death hug'. "Oh my baby girl! I heard from Bulma about your ankle! How could you just go out into battle and then have the nerve to just come over here, without anything supporting your ankle! It probably hurts so much, I should go get you some ice or some-"

"MOM!" She stopped and then I smiled at her and pointed my index finger at the girl in my arms. Chi-Chi's eyes got wide and she quickly took Moka from my arms. "Oh! You're so cute! So this is the adorable girl that's my granddaughter!" I heard Moka's muffled giggles in Chi-Chi's chest. I then heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. "Hey, mom could you make me some breakfast...?" I looked up and saw a tired looking Gohan in the stairway, rubbing his eyes. He paused and looked at me, his eyes grew wide and he ran down the steps. "MALENE! I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, kid. And guess what? I brought a little guest with me, too!"

Gohan looked at me and his eyes got even wider than they were originally as they gazed upon the small figure in Chi-Chi's arms. Moka stared at Gohan, and a bright smile made it's way across her face. "GOHAN!" she yelled, and she ran at Gohan, nearly knocking him over. "M-Malene, is this...Moka?" I nodded at Gohan's words. He smiled wide and picked up Moka. "I can't believe it! You're actually my niece! Wow, this is so great!" I laughed at the bonding that was going on, because it was just so weird that she had not even technically been born yet. It snapped in my head that Goku was still upstairs sleeping but didn't hear the ruckus. So, knowing this, I ran upstairs taking Moka in my arms and laughing the whole way there.

As we came to Goku's room, I opened the door slowly and peered in. "Hey dad...I have a surprise for you..." He turned in his bed and said, "Five more minutes!" I glared and then thought up a brilliant plan. "Dad, FOODS DONE." I almost busted a gut seeing him struggle to get up, and quickly focused his attention on me. He smiled a big Son smile and then held out his arms. "So this must be the Moka I've heard so much about. Well? Come here and give your Grandpa a hug!" Moka's face lit up the most when she saw Goku, and she squirmed out of my arms to run to him. "GRANDPA! I missed you soooo much!"

"Wow! You MUST be Malene's and Trunks's girl! You've got some vice grip! You're a regular fire-cracker like your mom aren't you!" He stated. Trunks came up next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "She looks so happy doesn't she?" I said. Trunks nodded in agreement. "You've got that right...but..." I stared at him awkwardly. He stopped but for what reason? And why did he look so confused? "What is it Trunks?" He looked at me seriously and took my arm to lead me out of the room. We went to the nearest room, Gohan's, and he locked the door.

"We need to talk about the other day, when we got Moka back." I nodded understandably. He sighed and then looked up at me with suspicion. "Malene...when I said you weren't yourself, I meant it. There was something about you like that, something that almost made me fear you..." I stared at him, unmoved. I leaned closer to him and looked down. "Are...are you sure...? Were you really scared of me...?" This was hurting me. Why, after all we've been through, would he even think that about me? Tears escaped my eyes, and I huffed trying hard to hold them back. This shouldn't be a big deal...so...why was it this painful? He took my face in his hands and kissed me gently, then, after he let go, wiped the tears from my eyes. "No, It's nothing like that. I'm not scared of you, because that was not you. That was something evil, something I've never seen before...but that doesn't and will never change how I feel about you. Ok?" I nodded, smiled and said a quick thank you.

Just a second later, Moka 'somehow' unlocked the door and walked in. "Mommy, Daddy, Grandma Bulma's on the phone for you." I smiled and picked up the phone on the desk next to me. "Hey Bulma, what's up?"

"Oh my God, Malene? You and Trunks need to come quick. I don't know how to explain it but...I found another time machine in the middle of the forest." I dropped the phone and stared at Trunks. My thoughts on this? OH SHIT.

**Well? I'm so happy to say that this is my longest chapter in the whole story so far! WOOT!**

**Next Chapter!: "Ya Know? That Ugly Thing, That May Destroy The World? Yeah, That Thing!"**

**R & R and noooo flames!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I AM SOOOOO SOO SORRY! I know i've been gone for a ongtime, and a hope I won't lose any readers by being gone so long! D: it was because of me being grounded cuz I didn't get good grades for school :P so blame it on school!**

**(insert disclaimer)**

"Malene? Are you alright...?" I nodded slowly and then looked at Trunks with a disgusted face. "What did she say to you?" Although I'm not quite sure that my voice would reach all the way across the world, I was still pretty sure that most of it could hear me screaming, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW! WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE NOW? COME ON PEOPLE, I JUST ATE TOO! GROOOOOSS!" Trunks shot me a crazy look and covered his ears and I could hear Bulma in the phone asking what was going on. I picked up the phone and groaned. "Bulma ya don't have to tell me where it is, I'm pretty sure I already know and know how it got there, also. So no worries unless we actually see it right after a meal, I'm pretty sure we won't puke and or projectile vomit." I stated calmly. Trunks was staring at me with concern, and I couldn't blame him. I mean, if your girlfriend was as weird as I was then of course you would have good reason to think 'Oh my God my girlfriend's a freak-a-deak'. I know I would...wait.

Anyway, Bulma sounded a little worried when she answered me. "Are you absolutely sure you know where it is? And what the heck did you mean by all that stuff anyway? Why would I throw up?" My face scrunched up at this remark, making me think of the being known as 'Imperfect Cell'. That thing that sucks up people without there clothes. So, my question is, why is it that when he absorbed #17 and #18 he took their clothes with them? If you ask me, it makes no sense at all. "Well Bulma, if you come to that location I'm sure you'll find out for yourself. Just please, PLEASE, don't puke like I said, alright...? Good! So we'll meet you there then? Adios compadre!" And with that statement I hung up the phone and held my tummy with my hands. "Ugh...well, we better get going. We don't wanna get there after she does. That would start some chaos, trust me on this one."

I ran out the door, then stopped and walked backwards back in the room. "That would mean 'follow' people. We don't have all day! Hurry!" I grabbed Trunks's hand and pulled him out of the doorway. Moka ran after me and stopped me just about when we were leaving. "Mommy, I wanna come too!" I looked back at her and frowned. "Uh, I think it would be best that you stay here this time ok?" She frowned and tears started up at the edge of her eyes. "B-but Mommy..." I looked at her shook my head. "Now listen to your mommy and stay here, promise?" I said. I held out my pinky for her and she hesitated but crossed her pinky with mine. "Promise mommy..."

I smiled and withing seconds Trunks and I were flying hrough the air to the time machine. "So what is this thing that you keep saying is so ugly?" Trunks asked me. I glanced at him from the side of my face and smiled. "Oh believe me, you don't wanna know." He looked at me funny and I just laughed. What would he think when he saw it? Well...I think I may puke when he gets that goop on his hands. Ew. Not a very pleasant sight. I flew closer to Trunks and stopped just before my arms touched with his. I looked down and blushed trying to act cute, even though it's really not my forte. He looked at me and smirked. "Yeah right. You expect me to believe that you're actually that embarrased?" I smirked and kissed him on the cheek. Well, well, he has been paying attention. "You know me so well."

I saw him smile and we looked down to notice a forest and something white in the middle of it. "That must be the time machine down there. Let's go check it out." Trunks stated as he flew down to the area of the time machine. Flying down next to him, landing softly on the grass beside him. "Well, there is something I would like to say before we go any further..."

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked me. "Don't touch the purple goop. Pleeeease do NOT touch that shiz!" I swear he gave me the weirdest look in the world...er...this world anyway. "Wh...whatever. Forget what I said. Keep on going ok? Don't mind me." I exclaimed, laughing a bit with my hands on the back of my head. He walked forward and I followed him. As we walked, we were soon greeted by the welcoming commitee (Bulma). "Hey you guys! Coming in for a landing!" As long as he doesnt squish me I'm fine with it. So she dove down and when the ship hit the ground she automatically popped out of it. She quickly asked where it was. Would she really have wanted me to tell her once she saw it...? Probably not. But! That was a chance I was somewhat sorta kinda willing to take! I pointed over to the thing behind the trees. We all walked over there togethe and when we saw it I could tell that rght then, everyone knew now what I meant in talking about 'not vommiting'. Bulma turned away in disgust and retorted with, "Wh-what the heck is tha thing? It's soooo gross!" I nodded and said a quick "I told ya so."

Trunks went toward it, and I immediatly knew that he was extending his arm to dig it it. I ran up to him and jerked his arm aay and looked him straight in the eye. "If you touch that nasty stuff inside it, I will involve you in some critical self help family classes! And you wouldn't want that now would you?" His eyes grew wide, and moved back toward Bulma. "We have to find this thing, and fast. Because this guy has a real problem with sucking people up!"

**Again, soooo sorry for taking so long to update! Please don't be mad! I'll make updates as soon as I possibly can!**

**Next Chapter!: "And the Winner is...Not You Cuz I Don't Very Much Like You!"**

**Reviews please and no flames!**


	24. Chapter 24

**...I'M SORRYSORRYSORRYSOOOOOOOOSORRY! I wish I could blame it on writers block or school or me being sick, but unfortunatly I was just lazy...Anywaaaay many apologizies! I hope I didn't lose any readers! On with the story!**

**(insert disclaimer)**

"What do you mean by 'sucking people up'...?" I looked around me quickly for any signs of the evil monster. I wasn't t ure of where exactly he had went because I forgot the name of the town, but I responded to Trunks's question swiftly. "Ok so he has this tail thing and he literally SUCKS people up into it...eeeeeeeew...bad image..." I said to myself, whimpering in th process. I flew off North as fast asI could although I really didn't know why, and Trunks took a little while to catch up to me. I sensed two sources of power coming from the area I was in, and they were both pretty big.

Trunks caught me off guard by tapping me on the shoulder, and I can't really say that my deffensive position was...well..._defensive_. Trunks looked at me akwardly. "What did you fly off for? And without telling me?" I stared at him briefly, then looked ahead of me. "You feel that, don't you? Those big power levels? And they both don't feel friendly...though...I do recognize one of them."

"Yeah, seems like it belongs to Piccolo. Should we go after them?"

"As far as I'm concerned, it would be for the best if we figured out what was going on." I stated. He nodded in agreement and we started toward the sources we thought to be Piccolo and some other being; the some other being I knew of as Cell, or rather, 'Imperfect' Cell.

At this point you wouldn't really be sure if you were dreaming or in some twisted form of reality. Being there with Trunks felt right in so many ways, there was no way that it was going to fall from my grasp. I'd wanted this from the very beginning. Ever since I got there it had been all I wanted. Trunks was one thing that I never thought I'd have, but to know that we would have a future child? How could anything ruin this perfect life?

"We're here." Trunks said, snapping me out of my trance. I glanced ahead and saw what I had predicted. It had in fact been Piccolo and Cell I was sensing. I kept my eyes focused on the two and never took them off. They were obviously talking about something, but neither Trunks nor I could hear them quite enough. I inched closer but in doing so was stupid and my foot stepped on a freaking twig. What. _Luck. _Boh of thefigures locked their gazes on me. I knew that I would get Piccolo's interest, but big and creepy Cell on the other hand...

Piccolo did in fact look a bit pissed off, and I knew fairly well why. "What are you guys doing here? Get away, this guy is dangerous-!" Piccolo was interupted by a quick kick in the side and was sent flying. "Piccolo!" I yelled. "Well it seems you've brought reinforcements." Cell exclaimed. Cell charged towards us, but mainly aiming for Trunks. At the time, Trunks was off guard, and recieved a punch in the stomache. Trunks coughed up a bit of blood, but I knew he would be fine. Nonetheless, I was still pissed about the whole thing in general. So cursed under my breathe. But then something in the back of my head was ringing with pain, and something was crying out for freedom. I kept on hearing such harsh words, and they all grazed my skin with the slightest bit of a sting to them. They repeated over and over, and soon had me cowaring on the ground.

Trunks was out of his pain by now and ran to me. "Malene, what's wrong? Tell me so I can help." In truth there was nothing he could do to stop the pain, the only thing he could do now was hold me. I wanted to know so badly why this was happening to me. What had I done wrong in this world to deserve such pain? Slowly but surely I started to feel less and less as my body fell cold to the ground and the vision faded from my eyes.

-Inside Malene's Mind-

_"Hello? Who's there?" I screamed, but no answer. Everything was white and it felt like I was floating on water. "If you're wondering where you are, you are simply anywhere you wish to be. But that unfortunatly I will not allow. You see, I have been trapped within you for quite some time now." I was startled as I looked around for the person from which the voice was coming from. "You cannot see me, for I am you yourself."_

_"What the Hell are you talking about? Show yourself and stop fooling around with me, cause I don't like playing games!"_

_"As you wish..." the voice responded and automatically in front of me was a mirror. I peered into it and was shocked beyond belief. It was me, but I looked horrible...almost...demonic. I fell back from the sheer spite of it._

_"Now it is time for you to learn the truth._

_The truth of your past."_

**Sooo...? How was it? I'm going to get more in depth with her past though so please stick around! I promise I won't take long to update!**

**Next Chapter!: " You Never Know Until You Try Me"**

**PLEASE review and no flames pretty please! Thank you! ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

**...I really don't know what to say right now...oh well! TO THE STORY!**

**(insert disclaimer)**

**P.S. listening to 'Sweet Sacrifice' by Evanescence will give more effect to the story, mostly cuz I like it and it goes along with it well ^_^**

_-_Inside Malene's Mind-

_"Wha-what do you mean my past...? I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled. She smiled this devious smile. "I can see that you still do not believe of my being you. You are partly right. I am not the you you know of now; we are separate, yet one in the same." she stated as the mirror fell like water into the ground. She appeared before my eyes, as real as she could have explained to me. But it was true. I still did not fully trust her._

_"And the reason you do not fully trust me?" she said, "Why do you think that is?" I looked at her with wild eyes. "How did you know..."_

_"Know what?" she asked._

_"How did you know what I was thinking? I don't have time for this crap! Trunks is out there battling that mutant android freak, Cell, and I have to help him! How do I get outta here? Spit it out!" I yelled as I ran over to her and grabbed her by the collar of her white dress. She smiled wickedly and said, "It is your mind. _You _must know the way out, correct?" I dropped her and sank to my knees. "What am I going to do now...? I have know idea how to get out, and I can't do a thing to help him..." I cried. The mystery woman whom had claimed to be me held a straight and composed face. She stepped over to me and bent down to my ear. "You poor, sweet, innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify then. You are held back by these weak emotions of fear and saddness. Fear is only in your mind after all. So fight it."_

_I gazed up at her. "You said you would tell me about my past- our past. Care to explain it?" I asked. She sat down in a throne that seemed to appear out of thin air. "Very well then."_

_I waited in suspence as she sat in the chair non-caring like as she spoke out the words. "It was long ago, actually. You and I where indeed one person, one flesh and bone. You and I where born together in this world as the very embodiment of death itself." I stared at her, huffed, got up and began to walk away. "You're wrong. I wasn't born in this world. If you were the real me, you would know that."_

_"Then you do not know as much about yourself as you would like to think. If you wish to hear more about your true past, then I demand you stay in your place." she said holding out her hands. Almost immidiatly, a throne appeared in front of me, and I felt a forceful push sit me down in it. I tried to stand up but was pushed back into the chair. I looked around and thrashed about violently, trying to figure out what was keeping me placed here. "It is yourself, or rather I, that is keeping you here. I did tell you we were one in the same, did I not? I have control over you as long as you are in my dominion. Now listen well to my story."_

_"As I was saying, we were the very embodiment of death, or the Reaper, as the name suggests. We held all power over whether a person's time had come or deserved to live longer. That was our job. That is who you truly are. But one day something changed on your half of consciousness. We were to take the life of a small child, the first we had ever taken, and you refuesed to do so; of which I was more willing to get the job done. I had more power over this choice, and so the child was taken by myself to the netherrealms. You were guilted with the decsion, so you pleaded to the higher powers to give you a better chance at life, or a second chance to make yourself a better person. You wanted to start over fresh."_

_"The higher dieties thought that this was do able, but I refuesed. I was perfectly fine with the life I was living, I did not have any need to change any of it. But you overpowered me, and I was unable to say anything about it, but they did sense the strength of my disapproval, and in return sealed me away within you. They took away your memory of everything that had happened beforehand and sent you to another world where they figured you would be safest. And just when I thought it was hopeless, you unconciously wished to come back to this universe. Well, was I pleased, so I decided to grant your wish with the last of my power, hoping that it would set me free when we had got here, but those damn Gods wouldn't allow it so they tried to keep me from interefering. When you got to the point of power, I pushed myself through. Don't you wonder why you hate? Where the power comes from? I made you believe it was the strength of a saiyan that gave you such ability. That was false; that power was your own- our own. It was weird though. As I watched you, your power grew more and more stable over time, and it was because you had the ability that I lacked, and that is the ability to love."_

_I looked at her, tears streaming out of my eyes that wouldn't seem to stop. "So my whole life...it was all a big lie?"_

_"Not such a big lie, when you think about it. But that doesn't matter now. I have a favor of you." she said. My eyes began to look on at her, wary. "What is it that you want?" I asked. She smiled at me. "I wish to be completely reunited with you, so we can be one again." I looked at her with shock. The chair dissapeared and I was standing upright, slowly moving backward. "There is know way I'm letting you back in! Not after all the trouble you caused in the past. How can I trust you?"_

_"We are the same, therefore I love the same person you do, and I do not intend on sitting back and watching him die. I have seen the same deams as you have and do not wish for any of it to be put into action. I will lend you the power you need to protect the ones you love, including Moka." Although I didn't want to believe it, part of me really thought she was sincere, and she was. "Fine then. You can be with me again, so long as you promise to not do anything stupid."_

_"So long as we do not do anything stupid." she corrected me. I smiled and began to walk toward her._

-Outside-

Gasping for breathe, I looked around myself to find out my location, and it looked to me like I was in Capsule Corp. Gohan was there, sitting by my bedside and looking the other way with Moka. Moka was crying. "Why won't mommy wake up?" she asked Gohan, but Gohan was interupted by a serious source of power; my power. He looked behind himself at me and gasped. "You...your alive...and...where did you get all that power? It's unbelieveable!" I smiled and hugged him, and looked at Moka's cute little face. "Mommy! Don't die ever again!" she said and hugged me tightly. I laughed and held her. "Silly, your mommy didn't die. I was just taking I nap. Hold on..." I whispered, then looked at Gohan again. "Where's Trunks?"

"He dropped you off here and said something about going to train for the Cell Games? It was weird. He said to keep an eye on you."

With that statement, I put Moka down and told her that I had some stuff to do, and said that she could stay with Grandma Chi-Chi. She was mad for a few minutes, but then went off to bake with mom. "We're going, Gohan." I stated. He nodded and we both got ready and flew off to Kami's Lookout as fast as we could.

**THERE! It is done! Owwwwwww my hand hurts, but it was all worth it if you read and review! I hope you are happy my dear readers. The next chapter should be just as long! ^_^ no flames**

**Next Chapter!: "Training With The MAAAAN of The House!"**


	26. Chapter 26

**I AM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! *bows* SO SORRRRRRY! *gets on floor* Please forgive me…..anyway, I won't make you wait anymore! And as for the reason I haven't updated in a while is because, well, it's summer, but I can't call that an excuse because my whole entire summer has been spent ON the computer….again, sooooo soooooorrrrrry! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(insert disclaimer)**

As we were flying off to Kami's Lookout, Gohan had kept has gaze on me the entire time. I certainly didn't notice this, that is, until Gohan began to fly lower than usual. I looked at him nervously. "Hey Gohan, are you alright? It may be just me but you seem a bit confused…" He suddenly looked up and realized that he had been flying so low and regained his speed, looking at me as he did this.

"It's just that you seem so much more…" he stared at me.

"So much more…?"

"So much more…powerful. I haven't felt this kind of power emanating from you before. It's like you're a whole different person…" I laughed at this and stared at the ground under us. "I'm not a different person at all, I just got a part of me back that I lost a long time ago…" Gohan stared at me awkwardly, but continued to fly forward, ignoring the questions that came upon his mind.

In the few minutes it took us to get there, we had finally made it to the Lookout. Gohan and I stepped down on the floating platform, and ran over to my dad and everyone else. Dad looked to us, and a brilliant smile flashed to his face, and that's also when it disappeared at the same time. He walked slowly over to me and eyed me up and down. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"Don't worry dad, it's still me," almost immediately after that I boosted my power. "Just a bit stronger than before, that's all." I exclaimed, smirking. His smile didn't return, but instead I state of shock grew where it should have been. "How are you that strong in such a short time?" I stared for a bit, then laid on the ground. "It's kind of a long story…can't I tell you some other time?" I whined. This time he laughed and pointed to the door on behind him. "Trunks and Vegeta already went in," he stated. "Next is our turn. Are you ready to get even stronger, Malene?" I stared at him, confused. "What are talking about? We can't possibly get stronger within one single day. Why can't we just wait a while, and take down Cell and the Androids later?" Dad's facial expression now grew solemn. "We don't have the time. You see, Cell has already gained his perfect form. Not only that but he's also holding a tournament for the best fighters in the world, though I doubt so many people will show up…"

I glared at the ground, mostly because I was mad at myself for not being able to keep Cell from achieving his perfect form. I then looked up with wide eyes and asked my dad, "How long exactly was I out of it?" He thought for a minute, then looked at me and stated, "Maybe three days, or at least I think. Maybe even more." My face held a look of disgust. _I can't believe I've actually been out for so long; I failed so many people now that Cell is in tip-top shape! I'm so stupid!_ I thought. Just as I was about to start hitting my head on any objects that were close enough, Goku put a hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "You don't need to put yourself down, everything will be alright." I smiled back at him and nodded, though I still wasn't sure of the fact that everything would be "alright".

The door opened up, and I soon recognized, or rather remembered, that it was the time chamber. These thought were brushed aside, though, as Trunks stepped out of the room with his father. His eyes were staring at the ground but then they looked up immediately when he felt the big source of power. His eyes then landed on me, and he smiled and ran over to me, giving me a very crushing hug. "I'm so happy you're alright!" I would have said something like, 'It's good to be back, I missed you so much!' but the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Trunks…y-you're….crushing me….c-can't b-breathe…." He looked at me with wide eyes then put me down and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry…" I gazed at him for a bit, then placed my hand against his hair. "You're hair is much longer than it was when I last saw you," He smiled softly at me. "And you're much stronger when I last saw you…"

"Ok you two, break it up already!" interfered Vegeta. I held up my hand waved it at him in annoyance. "Shoo, pest! Be gone with you!"

He only glared and stalked off. I smiled and then saw my dad at the door of the time chamber. "Are you ready?" he said. I blinked, confused. "I thought that only two people could go in at once?" I asked. He laughed and then peered over his shoulder at Gohan. "I'm going to go in twice; once with you, and once with Gohan. Now come on! We don't want to waste any more time!" I smiled and walked over to him as he opened the door, and stepped inside, closing the door behind us.

**I'm so sorry it's so short, but at least it's something! The reason it's so short is because it's really late right now, and tomorrow my internet gets turned off! DX Please don't be too angry, I will be back (this time for real) and I will make sure the next chapter is suuuuuuper long! Please review and no flames please! Thank you so much for staying with me! ^_^**

**Next Chapter!: "Please Tell Me WHY The Gravity Has to be so Heavy in Heeeeeere!"**


	27. Chapter 27

**SORRY! ….that's all I'm gonna say….you guys probably hate me by now, but here's another chapter TT_TT**

**(insert disclaimer)**

We stood in front of the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and I could pretty much feel the intensity of training before even stepping foot inside the room with dad. "Are you sure you're ready?" Goku asked me, snapping me out of my trance. As a response, I smiled brightly, only to hide the tension that ravaged my mind.

"Of course I am! I am you're daughter after all." Yeah...right.

Goku slowly opened the entrance to the forsaken place. I wasn't sure how smoothly this training would go, in fact, I would have been lying if I said I didn't have any doubts about it. Of course though, there was nothing I could do about it now. I walked into the chamber slowly after Goku and the tension I had felt outside of the chamber paled in comparison to the tension on the _inside_. It was as if nothing existed outside of this massive hall. I wouldn't wouldn't dare see how far out it actually went, which in my retrospect was probably forever and a half. I could see on my left side what seemed to be like a canopy bed, a table, and a few refrigerators full of food. Yeah, we would need that.

"Wow, it sure has been a long time since I've been in here..." Goku remarked, remember his days in the chamber as a child. It must of been cruel then, but now he didn't seem like it affected him at all. I walked over to him. "Goku...do you really think this is gonna be easy...? Cell...he's pretty strong..." He patted my head with reassurance. "I never said it was going to be easy!" He stated with a laugh. Great. HE wasn't even sure of himself! I face-palmed and shook my head. I couldn't believe this, honestly I couldn't. His smile went away and was replaced with a more serious expression then I thought he was capable of. "We should get started. You ready Malene?" I rolled my eyes at him. "How many times do I have to say 'yes' before you take it seriously, dad?"

Immediately, and much to my surprise, he attacked me with the full force of his foot slamming into my stomach. I felt it, boy, did I feel it. I stopped myself in mid air from flying all but 10 miles away from the safety zone. This was gonna be harder than I expected. Again, he appeared behind me without warning and hit my head with full force. I fell to the ground with a powerful crash, leaving a dent in the floor beneath me. It almost felt like my bones were shattered, but I could still move; barely. I forced myself up, and looked at Goku floating above me with his arms crossed. He wasn't even super saiyan, and he was still extremely powerful. I was going to have to work my hardest if I ever wanted to surpass him.

"What's wrong Malene? We haven't even started yet, and you're ready to give up?" I have to admit, I was getting a bit mad. "There's...no way...I'm giving up yet...!" I stood up quickly and shot myself at him, hurling quick punches and kicks his way. Every one of them he blocked or dodged, until he decided to fight back. We were toe to toe, having our fair share of blows. He was at an advantage. So much more powerful and quick. Was there honestly any way I could beat him? And if I couldn't beat him, how on Earth was I supposed to stand up against Cell...? I was beginning to have very little self confidence in myself. This caused me to lower my guard, and with that took a blow to the stomach and sent flying. I crashed into the pillar on the side of the entrance of the chamber, and just sat there.

There was nothing I could do. For the first time in my life someone was offering to help me become stronger, and I couldn't handle it. Trunks was counting on me, Moka, the world, the future...

"Malene..." I looked up at Goku. He seemed to realize that something was off about me. Well, he was right, so I couldn't blame him. "Is anything wrong? I can tell. You're not fighting at your full potential. In fact, it doesn't even seem like you're trying to put up a fight." I averted my eyes to the ground. I really didn't know what to tell him. Should I tell him that I didn't feel confident in myself? That even though I knew I had enough power, I just didn't seem like it was ever going to be enough to make a difference? Soon, I could feel a steady stream of tears cascading from my eyes. I didn't mean to cry, it always just kind of came out. I was never really good with my own feelings. Jeez...why'd I have to go and be all sensitive?

"Dad...I don't think I can do it...Cell is too strong. Even if I did have enough strength inside me, what could guarantee I would stand any chance in a battle against something like that? I just don't have the confidence in myself to fight full out...I don't think it would matter all that much..." I didn't want to tell him this stuff, considering I never completely thought sharing your feelings with someone as dense as Goku was going to help, but he was sort of the only person I could talk to at the moment. We were going to be here for a year after all. He smiled at me, and fell to my side. "You know...I kinda know how you feel. At first, I didn't think I could beat Cell either. Heck, I still don't think I can!" He said as he laughed a bit. I just looked at him suspicious. "But," he continued, "that's not gonna stop me from trying harder. We have too much at stake, and I don't think worrying about myself is going to make the world any more safe than it needs to be. Now's not the time to be selfish, it's the time to think about how to make the world a safer place, and to protect it from people like Cell. If one day I'm over gone from this world, I'm counting on you and Gohan to keep it safe. I think you can handle that, right?" He was right. I couldn't just sit here and think about myself, I had to think about how to protect the people of this world. And from my experience in my other world, I knew that 'soon' was sooner than we thought.

I stood up, brushed myself off, and smirked. "Well then, are we gonna get started or what?" He laughed and than cracked a smirk back. "C'mon. Let's begin then."

I charged up my kai to the maximum, and bolted forward. We hit each other with everything we had. I got in a few punches here and there, and a few kicks also, but I needed to be stronger. I wasn't going to save the world this way.

_You need me..._

Wh-what was that...?

_You need my power...you want to save the world, do you not? Save your family..._

I knew this wasn't me. Or...maybe it was. It was the other me. The forgotten me. She wanted to help me. I didn't know what would happen, but If I wanted to protect the one's I loved, I might as well give it a shot. I felt my body tense and release many times over, energy being unleashed with every pulse. _Yes... _My body entirely let go of it's limits, and soon I was changed. My hair was up in a bun, and there was a very strange tingling feeling around my hand. The energy was very visible, a smoky purplish energy, that took the shape...of a hand? WHAT THE HELL?

But...this power was incredible! I couldn't believe what had happened in that short amount of time. And apparently, neither could Goku. His eyes were widened, staring at me as if I was an entirely different person. "M-Malene...? Is that you? Incredible!"

"HA!" I was done. It was complete. I still was in shock. I lowered myself to the ground, looking at my hands in astonishment. This was unbelievable.

"Malene!" Goku said, flying over to me. He landed just a few inches from where I was standing. "Where did you get all of this power?" I looked at him with wide eyes. "To be completely honest, I have no idea." We stared at each other for a bit, and started to laugh. What was so funny about this, I had no idea, but the laughter felt really good at a time like this. It had been some time since I was able to laugh like that. We stopped laughing, and as if on command, Goku's stomach started to growl. Yeah, I knew it wouldn't have taken that long for him to get hungry. He chuckled. "Well, I think my stomach needs a break." I sighed. "Dad, we haven't even been in here for an hour. We need to get in as much training as possible, not worry abo-" just then a low growl came from my stomach. I looked up. "Well...maybe just a little break would be fine..." We laughed a bit again, and headed into the kitchen.

Man, would this be a long year-day.

**YAY! This is actually possibly one of my longest chapters so far! I really liked how this one turned out. Anyway, R & R, no flames, and tell your friends about it, too!**

**Next Chapter!: "Out of the Chamber, and Ready to Fight! Put up Your Fists!"**

**Thank you for reading! Oh, and by the way, the part where it says that the purple energy took the form of I hand, I have drawn that and will be posting it soon ^0^ That way no one get's confused :D**


	28. Chapter 28

BIG IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

You guys probably aren't even bothering with this anymore...TT^TT  
I want to continue this and maybe even continue it through the Buu Saga. But I don't want to do this unless there are any faithful readers that are still willing to read it (and forgive me TT^TT) after all this time of not updating...

So, if you want me to continue and keep going, please review or message me saying "DONUTS!" xD Please review, because I'm really at a loss here...

THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU~!


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm baaaaack~ MUAHAHAHA! Anyway, thank you for those who wanted me to continue this. You all, as my readers and reviewers, really give me the strength I need to get back into this story and make it the best it can be. SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, WELCOME, the new chapter to "Yes, I am Insane, Thanks for Asking"~**

**(Insert disclaimer)**

"Alright….you ready dad?" I stated, glancing at him from the side of my vision. His head nodded. At the door of the opening to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, we were now awaiting our freedom. It had been some time since I had seen the others. I couldn't wait to tell them everything that we went through in here, and show them that I worked hard and it paid off.

"Here it comes…" Goku stated, as the door slowly but surely creaked open. I moved my feet, and I have to admit, I was a teensy bit afraid of what I would see. But of course, then I actually remembered that we had only been in here for about, oh, a day in real time, so I perked up again happily. Goku stepped out first, as I followed after.

Well _DAMN._ I must have also forgotten what sunlight looked like. The sudden flash of brightness hit my eyes with a burning sensation and I, more or less, stumbled out of the chamber. I held my eyes with my hands for a moment, and when I took them away, I found that I still wasn't use to the sun's ultraviolent rays. I squinted, then closed my eyes altogether. That shit hurt like a motherfluffer! Honestly, what was I _supposed_ to do, just exit with my eyes wide open and say "Oh look, mother sunshine has decided to spill her pool of acid rays in my eyes; how delightful~!" Yeah, I didn't think so.

I searched around with my hands instead, trying to feel my way out of the doors. "Alright, let's see…no no, that's a rock…that's a- what the….what the hell am I touching?"

"That would be my biceps, pretty lady~" I scrunched my face into disgust. Yamcha. I stepped back furiously and began wiping my hands on my tattered shirt. "Ew, yeah, gross. I need hand sanitizer over here, pronto people….dear Kami who knows what kind of STD's could be contracted from just touching that man whore…." I said. I was so glad to be back.

Sighing, I decided to take another shot at opening my eyes. It wasn't as hard this time; the sun was taking pity on me, it seemed. I blinked a few times, trying to see if anything could come to focus. I stared, and my vision started to regain itself. Now I could see everything again. The sky was a bright blue (with the exception of a few looming clouds), and colors popped like they had never popped before. I smiled to myself, taking in the feeling of being outside again. Wow, remind me to never take our world for granted _ever_ again.

"Malene! You're finally out!" Gohan with his familiar voice, ran over to me and hugged the life out of me. What a nice kid brother he was. I hugged him back, telling him how much I missed him. I looked up and so did Gohan, as I scanned around for another familiar face. To my luck, there was no one there. Blinking, I searched around again, this time a bit of worry spreading across my face. "Gohan," I stated, "where's Trunks?" Almost immediately my little bro tried to calm me down. "It's fine, he just went out to train a bit more before you came out." I sighed. That was something I could live with. And hey, maybe I could go train with him. "He's with Vegeta." Gohan added.

Great. Now I wasn't sure if I felt like going. Vagina still didn't seem to take a liking to me. There was no way I wanted to get scolded by a gravity defying haired midget.

I stood up straighter and started to pace back and forth. Gohan and Goku both stared at me, tilting their heads slightly in curiosity. I stopped and stomped my foot, causing them to flinch lightly. "Man! I don't know what to do! I'm bored already, and I haven't even been out here for more then two minutes!" Gohan raised a brow. "Listen Malene," he started, "I know that you want to have fun, especially because you've been in there so long, but I don't think that you're going to be able to truly have fun until Cell is done with…"

Little boy had a point. Hmm…little boy…..little girl-HOLY CHEESE NIP ON A STICK WHERE WAS MY LITTLE GIRL? I quickly glanced around searching for her, and finally spotted her on the edge of the lookout. She was chasing around a butterfly, one with purple spots and blue lines. As she reached up to grab it, Moka lost her balance and tumbled over the side of the floating island. As quick as I could, I made my way to the end of the ledge and over it, diving down to scoop up the sweet girl in my arms. She reminded me of myself when I was younger…good times…goooood times….

As if on que Moka giggled and looked up at me stating, "Sorry Momma~" Oh boy; maybe she was a little too much like me. I would have to find a way to fix that.

"Never do that again, you hear me?" I asked, only to be nodded at and given a light kiss on the cheek. I smiled and soon realized that she would probably get away with a lot of stuff when she grows up. I didn't much care about that right now. She was the type of girl that you couldn't really stay mad at for long. You know, those ones that are just so cute and innocent that you feel bad for making them feel bad? I bet you do.

I lifted her up onto the platform again, and watched her run off to Gohan, whom smiled at her and took her hand so they could go further towards the center of the lookout.

I really wished that she didn't have to be here for the battle with Cell. The poor girl's mind would be scared with mental images of hatred and pain, and I couldn't very well stand that thought, as I'm pretty sure Trunks couldn't either. I would have to send her to stay with Chi Chi. She would take very good care of her; cook her all her favorite foods and be all motherly when I couldn't. Thinking this, it made me smile and forget a small amount of the sadness to ensue in the next few days.

I made my way to the center of the area, meeting up with Goku, Gohan and Moka. We sat down for a little while, when Goku stood up and looked at us seriously then over to Gohan.

"It's your turn, son. Are you ready?"

Gohan nodded and stood up proudly. That boy sure was good at shining bright and looking awesome. Together, father and son stepped through the chamber doors as they closed the selves inside, waving goodbye to me and Moka.

I layed down on my back, as Moka rested her head on my stomach.

"Momma, where's daddy?" She asked me.

"Daddy's out training with Uncle Veggie~" I said lightly, staring at the sky. He should be back soon.

Just then, a loud rumble came from my digestive system. I could have sworn it sounded like it said 'food'. It actually kind of freaked me out for a minute. Moka giggled once more and stared at my stomach, poking it. "Momma's hungry~" I laughed. Yes, yes; I was actually quite starving. Sitting up I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"HEY MR. POPO! MAKE ME AND MY DAUGHTER SOME FOOD, BUTLER!"

**Annnnnnnnd there you have it~! I hope you liked it. There will be more updating, and if there isn't SPAM ME. Like seriously. SPAM THE CRAP OUTTA ME.  
Alrighty, R&R, no flames, tell your friends, all that good stuff~**

Next Chapter!: "Keep Speaking to me While I Pretend like I Actually Give a Fuck~"


End file.
